My Bestfriend is a Killer
by VivianVandam
Summary: The rules of being a pasta. 1: No human's left alive. 2: Human's should never know about us. 3: If you are a proxy, follow your masters orders. 4: Never, fall in love with a human. My name is Ticci Tobi, and I broke, all four rules.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Slender Mansion

"TOBI!" Slender shouted. Ticci Tobi lay in his bed, staring at his ceiling fan. He couldn't help but wonder, what in the world he had done this time to anger his 'master'. He chuckled at the very word. _Master. _He had no choice to become one of Slender's proxies. If he didn't…the cops would've caught him and put him on the chair right away. He cocked his brow wondering, if death would've been the sweeter escape.

"TICCI TOBI! DON'T MAKE ME CALL YOU ONE MORE TIME!" Slender screamed from his office. He sighed jumping off his bed baby butt naked. Rising his foot he kicked his door open, anger licked behind his eyes. Jane opened her door, gasping at the sight she saw. He watched her turn around covering little Sally's eyes.

His fists were clenched; jaw tightened growling under his breath.

"_He better have a good reason to fucking call me into his office…"_ He was getting really irritated, and even angrier at the fact he was greeted by his other brothers. Masky and Hoodie who just stared at him.

"What the _fuck_ did I do now?" He snapped at them. Hoodie stayed silent, and Masky lowered his head turning from him. Hoodie staying silent was normal, but Masky _turning_ away from him? That was new…_"Fuck…I must've really fucked up somewhere…but…where?"_ He couldn't recall anything that he did that would've made his brothers upset.

"_Can't tell with Masky though…"_ He sighed in frustration.

Tobi marched into Slenders office, which just lifted his brow, tilting his head slowly then shaking it.

"I need to speak with you, my proxy." He said, outstretching a hand showing him a seat. Tobi cocked his brow, only to cross his arms.

"What do you want from me old man?" He asked sighing. A very unhappy cringe came across Slender's face, but a soft sigh escaped his nonexistent lips.

"You were caught in the act. You left someone alive…" He seemed…not angry but displeased.

"What's gotten into you Tobi? You used to be one of my BEST proxies…almost surpassing Masky even…" He asked standing. Tobi took a second to think…_"I've never left anyone alive…I'm a VERY profound killer."_ He couldn't reply. He only stayed silent, stood straight…though still very naked. Slender almost couldn't really look at him.

"I'm very, very disappointed in you Tobi…you KNOW better than to leave a _human_ alive none the less…how could you _disgrace_ the creepypasta world? The folklore we had made for the humans to fear us. But you let one go…which would make them believe they have a chance of _survival._" His nonexistent eyes stared deep into his underdressed skin.

"Sorry _master." _He spat out the word. A deep, displeased growl escaped Slender's throat.

Tobi's face hit first on the hardwood floor from the tentacle that whacked the back of his head.

"HOW DARE YOU!"He growled, walking around Tobi.

"You _RESPECT_ your master…you **OBEY** ME!" He screamed.

The small bump on the back of Tobi's head throbbed as he pushed himself up. He couldn't even remember letting someone go. Why would he anyway? Ugh…it didn't make sense to him. He shook off the abuse and got back up on his feet.

"Sorry boss. I don't know why I would do such a _disgraceful_ thing." Tobi replied sarcastically. Another whack, this time from his hand; somehow it hurt a lot more than his tentacle.

"OW! You can stop that now. I get the damn point. I fucked up, and I don't even remember doing it!" He snapped turning around to face his Boss, who slapped him again. This time for no apparent reason.

"I give the orders not you. Now, go take a shower, and go to the dining hall for breakfast. You smell foul…" Slender walked back behind his desk, sitting down. Before Tobi could even open the door, Slender opened his damned mouth again.

"Don't think about doing rounds with Masky and Hoodie. You're on suspension till I come up with some other way to…ground you?...Punish you? Oh hell I don't know. I'll think of something." Slender leaned back in his large chair and Tobi could've sworn he heard the smile in his voice.

"Don't forget boy…I rescued you from the cops. Don't make me throw you in the slammer anyway." He chuckled. Tobi gritted his teeth slamming the door shut, stomping down the hall into his room.

"_WHAT A BASTARD!"_ He thought.

"_One of the brothers probably left someone alive…it wasn't me!"_ He kept telling himself. There was no way he could be getting rusty or anything of the sort. With a sigh he walked in to his well…un-normal room. Decked out in various metal, death metal, and grunge bands.

Cannibal Corpse, Morbid Angel, Carcass, Children of Bodom, Amon Amarth, Deicide, At The Gates, Dark Tranquillity, Opeth, Metallica, Iron Maiden, Black Sabbeth (with Ozzy Osborne of course). Mega Death…the list could have gone on and on with the bands around his room. His bed spread consisted of ACDC, and the carpets were of zombies and some of the other statures on his dresser were of Zombies and the shelves filled of zombie novels and movies…he was just a dark person.

"_And I used a lot of techniques of killing zombies to my killings…why? Humans…are disgusting zombies that needs to be rid of."_ It was his way of thinking and he loved it.

"_Why am I getting punished for one of the other brothers? I didn't leave the fucking humanoid alive…Slends knows this…"_ It was irritating him more and more.

After a quick shower, he tossed on his long sleeved hoodie, skinny jeans, skater shoes and his bandanna tying it around his mouth and his thick racing glasses. He sighed, wondering what kind of punishment Slender would have for him this time.

"_I've helped you since you were a child, young killer…I saw the deepest potential in you. That's why I made you my proxy…you came right after the other two brothers. Don't make me regret my decision Tobi…don't EVER make me regret my decisions."_ His voice chimed in his head. He shivered at the deep malice underneath his calm tones.

He never wanted to admit it much…but Slender did scare him sometimes. With all that power, being a demi-god and everything…just a flick of his wrist and anyone could be dead. Immortal or not…anyone would die by a broken neck.

"_Or being torn apart…"_ He cringed at watching him nearly do that to Jeff…when he went AWOL and decided to…go against code

"_Like I've been accused of…"_ Just the thought of his tentacles wrapping around him…made him shiver again. What was wrong with him? He never had this deep fear of Slender…ever…but watching him nearly rip Jeff apart sent a new fear through him that he never knew he had.

"_Well I better go to breakfast before I anger him further…" _ He opened his bedroom door, hands in pocket he started down the hall. He hung his head, like he had become accustomed too. He hated humans yet he dressed like them…but his was for easier camouflage and easier for him to slaughter any human he wanted. It…kind of made his mouth water, and want to go on a killing streak again.

When he entered the dining room, everyone looked up at him and shook their head. The only one who wasn't present was L.J (Laughing Jack). E.J was picking at his kidney and Sally was eating her smiley face eggs and bacon.

Jane was still red as a beet while she ate. Tobi sat down next to Masky and Hoodie, who looked at him with…strange enough, disappointment as well.

"I DID NOT LEAVE A FUCKING HUMAN ALIVE GOD DAMN IT!"Tobi shouted on the top of his lungs causing everyone to jump, even Jeff. Slender looked up from his coffee and placed it down.

"I've decided your punishment today Tobi." Slender took a sip of his coffee.

"You must go hunt down this human, and kill her." Tobi could do that, it was easy enough. He nodded slowly.

"On one condition though." He raised his hand.

"You must become best friends with her, and then slaughter her…that way, she can know who it really was who killed her family and her little brother. On top of that, when you are ready to murder said girl…Hoodie here, will record it and show me." It was evil, it was…delightful. Tobi smiled underneath his bandanna. It was delish.

"Fine." Tobi stood from his seat, not even touching his food.

"You start high school tomorrow. Don't disappoint." Slender smiled behind his coffee and Tobi looked back at him.

It was almost…disgusting at this point. He was _enjoying_ this…he knew Tobi hated school. Hated socialization and most of all…knew he was an anarchist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

"Zoe, wake up. It's time for school!" Her alarm shouted from the bedside table. Groaning the girl lying in the full sized bed, sat up. Hair a frizzy mess and looking like the living dead. She rubbed her eyes, mascara flaked off on her fingers and she groaned again.

"_God I need a shower."_ Sighing, she flung her feet off the side of the bed, her head pounding in a hangover that even the strongest aspirin wouldn't take care of.

Zoe carelessly walking out of her room, screamed when the sudden voltage of pain shot up her foot. When she looked down, her poor tiny pinky toe throbbed in pain. She reeled her foot back and gave a good solid kick again. This time with less pain; letting out a puff of air, fully awake now went to the bathroom.

After her shower she sat in front of her ancient vanity mirror and brushed her very short unnatural black hair. Her eyes were blood shot; deep panda like circles surrounded her pale blue eyes. With a sigh she applied deep black eye shadow, fresh mascara, and eyeliner. Standing to her wardrobe, scanning the small amount of clothing, she picked out a simple pair of military fatigues, combat boots and a black tank top. Tossing her neck length hair back in a small hat, a small silver choker with a pentacle, and her two bandannas around her wrist; looking in the mirror she sighed.

"_I'm just about as ready as I'll ever be…"_

The bus honked, once. Turning she darted out of her room, grabbing her bag on the way out of the house and kicked it shut. The bus started to pull away from her driveway, and she waved her hand.

"WAIT! WAIT UP FOR ME!" She screamed, waving her hand. She could see the people on the bus, laughing at her. Laughing at how fat she is…how…ugly. She started to slow down when the bus stopped. She didn't even break a sweat, but her heart was hammering away in her ribcage…_knowing_ what was coming next…they were going to tease her, scream at her, and laugh at her. She closed her eyes waiting for the bus door to open.

And when it did, she already heard people calling her 'little piggy' or 'fatty patty.' She took in a deep breath taking a step on the bus. At the top of the stairs, something was already tossed at her, and it smacked her right in the side of the face. Her eyes opened snapping to the person who tossed it. She was about to speak-

"Hey, cut it the fuck out!" A different voice cut in. Her head snapped at the seat she normally sat at. And there was a new kid…with frizzy brown hair, racing goggles, long sleeved hoodie, tight blue skinny jeans, and skating shoes. He, for some reason had a bandanna wrapped around his mouth, and it mad her wonder.

"And who the fuck are you?!" Steve, normally the one who had always teased her snapped at the new kid. And the new kid, though most couldn't tell, but Zoe could…saw him smile.

"Because, I said so." And behind those racing glasses laid a gaze so cold, so empty even Steve didn't see it, but felt its effect. Shrinking back down in his seat, Zoe gave a light smile. After pretty much saving her, the new kid sat back down and completely ignored her. She gave a light tilt her head in confusion.

"Sit down Z." The bus driver growled. Shrinking back down into her seat next to him.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" He snapped. He didn't have to look at her for her to feel the malice in his eyes.

"Because this WAS my seat." She snapped right back at him. He rose a brow at her and tilted his head to the side. She was a strange person.

"You're weird." He replied looking out the window.

"_Now why the fuck would I leave you alive?"_ He whispered. She turned looking at him.

"What did you say?" She asked. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Just shut up and leave me alone." Crossing his arms, he leaned back against the bus seat. She looked in front of her and at the seat.

"Sorry…." She whispered. With a pang of guilt he looked back at her.

"It…it's fine." He sighed laying his head against the window.

Tobi's POV

"_God it's too fucking early for this bull shit…I swear." _He growled, when the other people started teasing his target, he felt some sort of reason to stand up for her. And when he did he regretted it instantly. She was already trying to become friends with him; he didn't give a shit, till she openly tried to talk him.

"_God I can't wait to kill his bitch…"_ He thought when she asked him what he had said. With a sigh he laid his head against the window and waited, waited till they got to the school. Pretend to feel bad about being a dick to her, and then apologize. Pretend to be a friend then beat the shit out of her, or go the old fashion way and just slug a hatchet in her face. He sighed at killing her…and the beautiful blood spill down her face and the brain matter on the other side of her head.

"_And perhaps…I can have my way with her before I kill her…give her some sob story about how I never got laid..."_ He chuckled a little at his own plan. It could work, he would just have to find some way, somehow into her heart, and then completely fuck her over.

"_Shouldn't be that difficult."_ He couldn't help but chuckle out loud again. When she looked at him with a questioning look, he just shrugged her off. He already wanted to slit his own throat.

"_Maybe Jeff could do it for me."_ Yawning he already drifted off into sleep, waiting to reach his destination.

Something poked and prodded at his shoulder, trying to get him to wake up. When his eyes opened he was greeted with soft blue eyes and it startled him. They were almost like his mothers, and he wanted to cold cock her right where she stood.

"Don't…" He started to say, but sighed in response.

"I'm awake." He stood cracking his neck. He watched her walk off the bus and into the school. He _had_ to apologize for being crude. But…he still wanted to toss a hatchet into her average looking face. Massaging his temples, he followed her. Slender told him earlier that morning that he tried to put him in all her classes. Pulling a few strings, paying off the dean of the school…it all helped to getting him where she was. All part of his 'punishment.'

"_What kind of punishment is it when I get to kill her in the end?"_ He thought slinging the book bag over his shoulder.

"_All because I accidently left her alive? God…he's fucking sadistic and I like it."_ He smiled behind his bandanna.

"_Ah shit…what if someone asks me to take off my fucking bandanna? What the hell do I do then?" _He mentally slapped himself in the forehead.

"_Today's going to be hell…"_ He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Tobi sat down on the bench, watching all the other guys change out. He was…disgusted by their bodies. He tilted his head and wondered what they would look like if they turned into zombies. And how, would he enjoy killing them? Hatchet to the face, guns? He didn't know but, he tilted his head to the side, dreamlike and smiled underneath his bandanna. He only had to take it off once, when he entered the school and one of the teachers told him to take it off. He smiled, openly obliging…and enjoyed the horror in his face.

"_Oh my god…! What happened to you?!" _was her question, and his answer was simple.

"_There is no god. Only monsters, which would do such a thing."_ And he laughed when his complexion turned pale, and he fainted.

"What are you? A faggot?" The guy from the bus, Steve attempted to prod at his emotions. Tobi couldn't help but the tilt of the head and the dark look in his eyes. He wanted to kill this boy…but it wasn't the right time. Not now.

"No." He replied, voice seemingly darker than before. He watched at Steve openly stepped away.

"Freak…" He whispered.

"Come on boys! You're running late! The girls are already outside running laps!" The P.E teacher shouted from the hall. One by one, they followed…just like all the proxies did for Slender.

"_Is a teacher like a leader?"_ He couldn't help but wonder. Considering he never really finished school, he after all, was homeschooled. He sighed, lying back against a random locker, crossing his arms and relaxed.

"_Maybe I can catch a few Z's while I wait for this fucking class to get over with. I do enough exercise being Slender's proxy…I can take a day off can't I?" _He thought, once his eyes closed a male cleared his voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing newbie? Get up, dress out, and be out there in five minutes doing laps with everyone else. And I'm not going to ask nicely again." He watched the overweight gym teacher step out of the locker room. Almost instantly, he thought about his decision, and agreed…_"You're right overweight gym teacher who I don't even know your name…I need to get up, be active…or I'll end up like you."_ He cracked out into laughter, hard and hysterical enough, which even L.J, would've been proud.

Zoe crossed her arms, the gray tank top getting semi-wet from the drizzle that came from the sky. Her irritation level was rising, and it just wasn't from the asses outside, but from the perverted P.E teacher, who didn't want them to go inside for a 'little' rain.

"_When the hell did a downpour become a 'little' rain?!"_ She snapped, sighing she started to job around the baseball field. If there was one thing she hated more than the people in her class, it would HAVE to be the teachers. Even THEY loved to tease her, because of her weight. Yeah, she might be a little slow at running, or jogging but she can go further then most of her classmates.

"_But I'm pretty sure, if my life depended on it, I would run faster than ANY of these pity ants!" _The thought kept her going, pushing herself to pass another student. She wasn't athletic looking, but on the inside, she knew she was pretty athletic. She can defend herself, and walk pretty far. Who were these asses talking about? Yeah she wasn't stick thin like the cheerleaders…but at least-

**WHAM!**

Zoe collapsed on the ground with a loud thud, followed by another. Her pride had hurt a lot more than her rump, but when she shook it off and took a glance at who she ran into…

"Shit…" She whispered out loud. The person she had run into, and fell on was the new guy from this morning.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried, climbing off him. When he didn't move or say anything, she almost feared the worse.

"_Oh god…I CRUSHED HIM!"_ She nearly had a panic attack till he started chuckling.

"Nice tackle, do you play football or something?" He sat up, rubbing the back of his head. She almost felt like her breath was knocked out of her, when she saw his eyes. They were the lightest of brown, almost hazel. And the life behind them…_"What life…? His eyes…they're dead. Like they don't feel anything."_ She noted.

"Uh…n…no." She shook her head slowly, trying to get out of the trance she was put in. His eyes stunned her, but her curiosity made her want to see what was beneath that bandanna…

"Hey! Fatty patty didn't crush you did she?!" Steve chuckled, jogging in place. Suddenly, the new kid was on his feet, and Steve's throat in his hand.

"Shut the fuck up Steve…I wouldn't fuck with this girl if I were you…I have a BAD temper…" The new kid growled.

Zoe watched in amusement and shock as her body started to tremble at the rain that continued to pour over the field.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Teenagers started to surround them.

Steve, the high school quarter back, couldn't even push the lean newbie off him…he was shockingly, and surprisingly strong. Stronger than most his size…

"_Who is he?"_ She thought, staring as he shoved Steve to the mud.

"Fuck with her again." He snapped.

"And you'll regret it…"

Tobi's POV.

The rain was annoying, but protecting the girl was even more irritating. He had to do something, to get close to her, and this was the one thing he knew he could do. Pretend to stick up for her, fight for her, and actually make a scene to show, he was her 'hero.'

He was sick of Steve's macho attitude anyway, and he wanted to stomp him out. Like a small spark from a little flame.

The fear in Steve's eyes made his blood rush, his heart pump and his mouth drool. He wanted to take the hatchet he had so carefully hidden, and just repeatedly hack away at his face. He kept clenching his fist, his jaw was tight and his breathing heavy.

"Break it up!" The teacher shouted, looking back and forth between him and Steve. He shook his head slowly and helped Steve up.

"Steve here is our star. And you dare to push him down?" The teacher tsked.

"How dare you…"

Zoe stood up, her fists clenched.

"Don't you DARE think about it!" She shrieked. The teacher turned and looked at her; he even had a look of disgust on his face.

"Why are you protecting the newbie? Everyone knows you have a crush on Steve. We get it. Move on disgrace." Instantly Zoe backed down, and her head hung low. A sudden crash of anger hit Tobi and he had to FORCE himself not to deck the teacher.

"Shut up you perverted fuck!" Tobi screamed, the other students stopped and watched as Tobi, Steve, Zoe and the teacher stood around.

"She is ANOTHER student. One that deserves respect, just as any other one of us. She is human. Like everyone." _But me…_ he refused to add. The teacher turned away and helped Steve away from the budding crowd. Tobi turned and looked at the girl named Zoe, tilting his head, feeling something in his stomach..

"_Something about her…is making me feel…strange." _He noticed, this very awkward feeling swelling within his stomach. He had felt it once before, when he first met Slender.

"_Fear? No…it was something else…something…much more…__**fonder**__…ugh…" _He almost felt the urge to vomit. And a lot. But he placed his hand upon her shoulder, and she offered him an anti-movie star smile, but at least they were straight. He tilted his head in wonder, as he looked over her face. Close up, and when she wasn't bothering him…she wasn't _**too**_bad on the eyes. She had an impish nose, cute freckles and short brown hair. She looked…like a wood nymph, just a little less attractive in the body compartment. Other than that, she wasn't that bad looking…to him at least.

"_But I still don't see…why I would've left her alive. I killed plenty of good looking women…whores, rising movie stars. I probably would never see it…" _his thoughts were interrupted when she pulled away from him slightly.

"What are you looking at?" She barked. Across her cute freckles, was a deep blush. He wanted to have a snarky reply, but in the end he had nothing.

"The dirt on your nose." He touched her nose, pretending to brush away the so called dirt.

"_I still wonder, what it would be like to have a hatchet in your chest, while I'm fucking you senseless…"_ He looked at the school.

"_Hm…the school could use some new decorating."_ A small smirk hidden by the bandanna made Zoe give him a questioning look.

"What are you thinking about…what's your name?" She asked crossing her arms over her barely there chest. He let out a chuckle.

"Tobi." He wanted to add Ticci…but that would give him away, obviously. Raking his hand through his now, wet hair he leaned on his hip.

"Zoe." She replied, Tobi nodded. He already knew her name, he just didn't say anything. With another smirk, he headed back to the school with long strides. His need to kill was nearly eating him alive.

"_Don't you think about it proxy."_ Slender's voice made him freeze. His heart nearly jumping out of his chest, he turned around immediately. Sensing him, but not seeing him started to really piss Tobi off. With a scowl he crossed his arms.

"_And where the hell are you?"_ He snapped back. The light laughter in Slender's voice made him shiver. The man never laughed…ever.

"_Somewhere. I'm watching you Tobi, you're still not allowed to kill. I want the anticipation nurture throughout you. I want you…to feel the need. Not want it. But need it." _He was right…he was just wanting it. And he was telling the truth, waiting for the right moment to kill…would be perfect. Yet…he still couldn't help but imagine her without a face…and an odd reason it struck as odd to him. Confusion set in as he watched her hike up the hill.

Drenched from the downpour, and mud covered…she looked…rather attractive. Yet again, that had never stopped him from killing before. What about her, made him hesitate? What about her, made him…keep her alive?

"_Eh…all in due time I'll know…"_ Yet again she caught him looking at her, and yet again that cute blush went across her face.

"What?!" She snapped, her eyes closing almost to slits. Tobi let out a heartfelt laugh, for the first time in a long time. Irritation was even cute on her.

"You're weird…" He replied.

Tobi picked at the sludge people had called 'lunch.'

"_Shit, Masky's horrible creation called cereal was better looking __**AND**__ tasting then this sludge…what the FUCK is this abomination? It looks worse than one of the Rake's victims."_ The fork he held in his hand, continued to poke and prod at the thing, wondering if it was going to move anytime.

"So, whats under the bandana?" It was _her._ Zoe. Tobi forced himself from his entertainment of poking at his abomination called lunch. She had changed back into her combat fatigues, and tank top. He cocked a brow and looked her over. She was…boyish.

"Eh?" He was confused by her question. He had gotten so used to wearing it; he almost forgot he had it on. She pointed to his face with a spoon. He reached up, touching the damp fabric. He let a smile cross his half face.

"You don't wanna know child…" He whispered. Her brows knitted together in frustration.

"I'm seventeen. I'm not a child." She snapped.

"_Sassy…"_ He thought.

"Seventeen? I'm…" He stopped, if he had told her how old he was…cover BLOWN.

"I'm nineteen." He replied. Yet again, with the confused look on her face, her eyes searching for truth. She leaned in, pushing her uneaten food away from her. She started to whisper.

"I know when I'm being lied too…and you sir…are lying to me." She leaned back, crossing her arms and shook her still damp hair. He had a shocked expression, but shook it off.

"It's a long story…" He replied, for once, he actually felt…bad for lying. In returned she smirked.

"Oh trust me…I have time." He looked up at her, and now pondering whether HE made the mistake of leaving her alive…or one of his brothers. Time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

As if things didn't seem to get worse…oh they did. Tobi had overslept in his last class, and now he had missed the bus. He had to walk home, in the pouring rain. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm down his anger. He needed to kill before he went on a burning rampage again. He reached up massaging his temples, wondering what the hell he was going to do now.

"_Just kill the girl already."_ He thought, he wanted to alright, but then Slender wouldn't be too pleased.

"_When is he ever pleased?"_ Smirking, he kicked a random stone.

"Well, might as well just walk home in this shit…" He sighed, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and marched on.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" It was _her_ Zoe. He almost physically cringed at the sound of her squeaky voice, but he let out a sigh and pushed forward. He kept his head down, trying not to draw her attention to him anymore…but it was too late.

"Hey! I said wait up!" She was waking side by side with him, and he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to say anything to her, he didn't want her to think that he was even remotely interested, but he had no choice.

"Sorry Z, I didn't hear you." She watched his cheeks rise in a smile. She shrugged it off.

"It's alright. I'm used to it. I just want to walk home is all." She gave a weak smile, and he nodded.

"Where do you live?" He asked, he watched her eyes darken.

"In the murder house." She wasn't being outright with him.

"Where?" Her eyes went wide in shock.

"The famous murder house. My family was butchered there when I was ten." His own eyes, widened.

"_Ten? I wasn't even Slender's proxy that far back…it couldn't have been me."_ It was odd…VERY odd.

"S…Sorry I'm new around here." He replied. She just laughed it off.

"It's okay. I'm used to all sorts of snarky comments or insults." She gave off that dorky smile, and heart went right into his throat, his face turned red and he froze. Feet plastered on the ground like cement; he just couldn't move. When she realized he wasn't walking beside her anymore, she turned around slightly confused.

"What? Did I say something wrong? Why is your face red?" She jumbled his mind with a thousand questions. He shook his head in reply, and continued walking beside her.

"Nothing, sorry." He let out a nervous laugh. Why all of a sudden did he feel like someone punching him in the stomach? He couldn't figure it out…maybe he could ask Slender, since he's married and has two kids. Since he kicked Jeff and Miranda's ass out of the mansion.

"_And everyone wondered why he only works out of the mansion now…"_ He chuckled out loud.

"What's so funny?" Zoe snapped him out of his thoughts, as he looked at her.

"Nothing, just…thinking about my ol'man and his new wife and kids." He didn't actually lie to her; he just…told her a white lie. Nothing too big.

"Oh!" Her eyes casted to the floor.

"Your mom's dead too? I'm sorry." If there was one thing this girl was, she was bluntly honest. He didn't seem to mind, he actually preferred it, other than Masky sugar coating shit.

"Well…sort of…" She was, and he put her there.

By the time they reached Zoe's house, they were drenched and clothing clung to them like a second skin. Zoe was shivering as she walked up to her porch, as Tobi turned to walk away, she called out to him.

"Come in and dry off at least. Please?" She was pleading, and he felt…compelled to.

"_The fuck is wrong with me?"_ The internal debate was over almost instantaneously. It was when her eyes…her eyes looked at him, and just the softness of them. She wasn't much of a looker, but it was…because…she wasn't a socialite, or beautiful…that made him stall. There was something about Zoe, which made him ponder.

"_What is it about her? That just makes me stop what I'm doing?"_ Without wasting any more time, he walked up the stairs to her house. She pushed the door open; it must've been warm in the house, because she seemed to smile and strip off the small very light jacket.

"It's the end of summer, why is the rain so cold?" She asked, apparently to him. But…this house, this house didn't seem familiar to him. He cocked his head to the side, looking around. Some things, yeah…seemed to look…recognizable. Then again…he did attack at night.

"_Are you sure, you're the one who killed this girl's family?"_ He asked himself. For once, yet again…he didn't know. He couldn't remember weather he did or not…this was bad.

"_I'm in uber deep shit now…"_ He thought.

"Hey…what's going on? You look really…really troubled…" When she wasn't screaming, or shouting…her voice almost seemed calming to his ears. He shrugged lightly, taking off he hoodie hanging it up on the coat rack. Zoe crossed her arms, and leaned against the dining room table. He looked back at her, and for a moment, they looked at each other in silence. There was no tension in the room, only silence.

"So, are you going to talk or stay silent?" She asked, leaning forward keeping her eyes on him. He tilted his head and gave her another questioning look.

"Would you mind taking off your goggles at least? You don't have to take off the bandanna…" It was like she was testing him. He did as she was told, and took off the goggles. Pale gray eyes met Zoe's and she was almost dumb founded. They were…beautiful, innocent…but deep within those globes held something, she didn't want to know.

"And your bandanna…?" It slipped; she asked something she probably shouldn't have. Tobi shrugged lightly and sat down on her couch.

"Are you going to offer me a drink before we discuss my life? I take it that's why you wanted me to come over. To talk. Like I said I would at lunch." She watched his jaw move in wonder. She almost felt rude for not asking.

"Oh!" Her face turned a shade darker.

"Sorry, what would you like to drink Tobi?" She asked, all innocently, he almost smiled. Almost.

"Soda, any kind." He watched the disappointment cross her face.

"S…Sorry I don't drink soda…would…tea work?" Her face turned into a deep emberessment. He didn't mind the fact she didn't drink soda; actually he admired it.

"Yeah…mint or regular…please." He had to force the please out. She gave a smile, turning her back to him.

"_Right now, stab her in the back…RIGHT NOW!"_ He had to calm the voice down; if not…he would act upon it. And Slender, wouldn't be happy, or approve of it. He was getting antsy…he needed to kill something, but because the ol'man put him on 'restriction' this had become…almost impossible.

"_Maybe I should take off the bandanna just to shock her…"_ He thought it was brilliant…and it was. When she turned back around, she dropped the cup of steaming hot liquid on the floor, glass shattering.

"Holy shit!" Screaming, she took a step back, her barefoot stepping against a piece of ceramic. She yelped in pain, looking down at the pooling blood. Tobi wrapped the bandanna around his face again, and went to her side in quick easy strides.

"Do you still want to know?" Tobi's voice seemed darker, more even before. She looked at him, DOWN at him as he kneeled down to look at her foot.

"I…I don't judge…" She replied. Tobi stood, and looked at her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, her eyes went wide for a second.

"I just met you I-" He interrupted her.

"Do you trust me." He ordered. Her mouth went to a thin line, and she nodded.

With every brain cell and neuron shooting away at what he was doing, was wrong, and against all he was…he lifted her up, carried her to the couch flopping her down.

"Where's your first aid kit?" He asked, she looked at him, a small amount of fear glimmered in her eyes.

"Bathroom…" That small squeak came back, and irritated his ears. But he sighed and with ease, found the bathroom upstairs. It wasn't difficult to find out where it was. Within a few minutes of rummaging around, he finally found it. Before he headed back downstairs, he stopped. Turned his head to the door with an open crack; with a gentle push flashbacks slammed against his skull.

"NO PLEASE! STOP!" The woman screamed, holding her child to her chest.

"You don't have to do this!" She screamed again, begging, pleading.

"I have to teach him some day." Replied a voice, he didn't recognize…at first. It didn't come to him right away. But as he kept looking around at the sight before him.

The room, from ceiling to floor, at first glance would be seemingly like red paint…wet red paint. But as the light balanced off of it, it came to him…this was blood. And on the floor was the woman, cowering in fear, holding a child. The child weeping, sobbing, and begging to be left alone by the mother, and murderer.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOW HIM ANYTHING!"The woman replied. Tobi stood, dumb founded at the scene before him. With almost no hesitation…something went out, and cleanly sliced the woman's throat.

"MOMMY!" The child cried.

"Tobi did you get lost?" Zoe's voice snapped him out of his flashback. Shaking his head, and looking deep into the room. It was plain, white, and barren.

"No! I had to take a leak. Gimmie a minute." He snapped down at her. He pushed another door open, revealing a bed, wardrobe, and a vanity mirror.

"_Must be her room…"_ He didn't want to invade, but…

"_Fuck it, she's going to be dead soon."_

"_Maybe…"_ His thought came out in a whisper. It was almost foreign to him now…the Unknown speaking, and trying to get him to kill. There was two sides to Tobi….there were Tobi and there was Unknown. When Tobi killed you would be able to tell, there was a mess and always something there that related him to the incident. And there was Unknown. When Unknown killed…that was when things went smoothly…and more…cleanly. Tobi hated being clean, Unknown loved it.

"_Let me kill her. Slender will NEVER know…"_ He shuddered at Unknown's voice. He almost…feared Unknown…_**ALMOST.**_

Going back downstairs was a chore; his mind was heavy as was…his heart?

"_Hah…fuck that shit."_ He almost laughed out loud. When he saw Zoe sitting there on the couch a small pool of blood on the hardwood, he knelt back down. He was gentle, as he pulled out a pair of tweezers.

"You still have a piece of ceramic stuck in your foot." He reached in and started digging; she yelped in pain but kept it to herself.

"So how'd you fuck up your face?" She asked, he looked back up with her with those soft gray eyes.

"Long story." He replied, she knitted her brow.

"I told you, I have time." With a sigh, he pulled out a rather large piece of ceramic. Pulling out a gauze and peroxide, he dabbed it. Watching it bubble he cleaned it, and bandaged it up.

"_At least I didn't have to take her to E.J…and then I have to bypass Slender…THAT would've been a bitch…"_ Looking back up at her, her eyes were stern.

"Please…talk to me; I want to know more about my new friend. I told you what happened to my family…" Her voice seemed to get more and more solemn. Tobi stood and headed back to the kitchen.

"Don't worry about the mess, I'll clean it." He said, grabbing a few paper towels, he cleaned up what he could, and swept up the mess.

"_I was six, when I killed my father…and accidently killed my mother in a house fire. Then a mythical creature saved me, when the cops tried to get me and fry me."_ That was his story…but there was more…much more. Like how his father, hit him with an axe…which caused his scar. He didn't know if he wanted her to get too close to him. But…what must be done, must be done.

"My father abused me as a kid. He hit me in the mouth, with the sharp side of the axe. I was lucky because…well…it didn't leave to much damage." He looked at her, and she was waiting. He gave one last sigh, flopping down next to her.

"So, after that…I…I tried to run away and someone helped me, took me in and here I am." It was simple, short, and not completely lying.

"How old are you really? And why are you at the school?" She narrowed his eyes.

"I'm actually twenty one, and trying to get my high school diploma." He replied. Rising a brow, she accepted this answer.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" She asked.

"I'm used to lying to get what I want." It slipped; he didn't mean to answer…completely truthfully.

"Do you know…who killed my parents and little brother?" She asked. He shook his head, at this point…even he was thinking he didn't do it.

"No…" It was soft, and gentle. As the silence dragged on, and time passed he looked at the clock and decided it was time for him to leave.

"Look…I gotta go…" He tried to stand, but her hand was soft and sent…a shiver up his spine when she touched his wrist.

"Please stay…I hate being alone…"

"_So…the fire cracker, as a weak spot?"_ He thought.

Tilting his head he nodded.

"Just gimmie a second. I need to make a call." With that, he stood and headed outside. It was getting dark, he should've been home a while ago. He called the mansion, within two rings Masky picked up.

"Yo." He said.

"Hey…I'm going to be late…I'm staying and 'talking' with the target." Tobi didn't know how Masky would handle this…but there was a short silence.

"Okay, I'll let the Boss know. Try not to be too late." The sudden dead air, made Tobi realize…he had hung up. Sighing in frustration, he went back inside the semi-glamorous yet empty house and flopped back down beside Zoe.

"I'm here for as long as you need me. Let's chat." He dreaded this…but it was the only way to get back on Slender's good side. And it met…getting close to a human girl. He felt her head lean against his shoulder.

"I don't remember who, or how it happened…but my parents…were killed upstairs…next to my room. And the guy who did it…almost sounded…like a monster…" He froze the only three people he KNEW of…that sounded like monsters when they kill…

"_The Rake, Slender himself and Unknown."_ At that moment, he didn't realize, his skin paled till Zoe looked at him with worry.

"What's the matter Tobi?" She asked as she sat up, the pain in her foot obviously long since forgotten. He couldn't look at her directly, so he looked in between her eyes.

"I know your not looking me in the eyes…please…please tell me." She tried to get it out of him, tried hard.

"I just…what you said reminded me of my father." Lie, after lie…when will he stop?

"_You'll never stop…it's how you've always been Tobi…lie to get your way, lie to get out of trouble, lie to get someone else in trouble…hehehe…now you're lying to the girl you like."_ It was all a lie! What he was saying wasn't true.

"_SHE'S A TARGET, NOT ANYTHING ELSE!"_ internal alarms were screaming at him, this was WRONG…this was all going to Zalgo in a hand basket…and if Slender found out…

"_Oh god…if he found out…"_ He felt himself pale more…he can't stay here much longer…no. Can't stay ANY LONGER. He pushed her off of him; he stood…and made the mistake of standing. Zoe stood, trying to grasp him.

_**CRASH!**_

Tobi fell unconscious, the glass coffee table shattering as he fell through.

"Shit…" Zoe sighed, pulling out her phone and dialed 9.1.1


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

She couldn't stop looking over her shoulder to the seat behind her. It was empty, for the third day in a row. Maybe she shouldn't have asked him so many questions…who knew what medical problems he had.

"_And you care why?"_ She asked herself. After all…she wasn't a friend to him, if anything she was a nuisance. She happily chewed away at the pen in her mouth, anxiety on high. But…what if, he wouldn't wake up? Would it be her fault?

"_Fuck…don't think like that!"_ She mentally snapped.

"_I could…go to his house, and see what's up…"_ Was that a smart move? She…she did watch where the car took him…he only lived a few blocks away down the old dirt path.

"_But…didn't he mention something about his house not being…'normal'?_" She kept chewing, more and more…

_Crack_

"EW!" She spat, black ink landed on her parchment white paper.

"Shit…" She whispered.

"Troubles miss Zoe?" A female teacher called from the front desk. Instantly she shook her head.

"N…No ma'am." She replied. Shyness creeping up her body. Sinking back down into her chair she looked at her broken pen.

"Damn…" She whispered.

"_Now I have to find a new pen…that or start chewing on pencils again…"_ She sighed shaking her head. Hair clinging to her neck; her mind running faster than she could…but, her decision was made.

"_Cut class early…go over to his place. It can't be that bad…can it?"_ She thought.

She thought wrong.

She kept tapping at her instrument. Time, just couldn't go ANY SLOWER! It was her last period, her stomach all up in knots, and she just couldn't get out! She wanted to leave, and endure the long hour walk to Tobi's house…he had to be okay…had to be.

"_And I'll ask myself this once more. Why should I care? He doesn't care about me."_ And herself replied.

"_Because he stood up for you, and you respect him."_ It was true, he did have a new found respect from her. Even though he was an ass hole the first day she met him, but he chalked it up to him being tired.

As the clock continued to tick away, very, tediously slow…she wanted to chew on something, but she didn't have any more gum, and her nails were short enough as is…and if she saw him with her fingers bleeding like hell…he would know…

"_Would THINK I would have a crush on him! What an idiot!"_ She laughed out loud and the teacher writing notes on the board looked back at her.

"Hush and listen child. You don't want to stay after-"

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

"_Saved by the bell…"_ She thought standing, putting her violin back into it's case. The crowd of students pushed her to the front door. Her stomach knotting up more than before, and the urge to pee increased. She bit her bottom lip, but shoved passed a few other people. Till her shoulder slammed into Steven. His cold gaze landed on her skin, as his hand took hold of her forearm.

"Hey, faggot! The new kid isn't here to protect you now…" He chuckled, his dark eyes seemingly endless.

"Ready to get hurt?" He laughed. She closed her eyes.

It was painful for the first punch, but she allowed herself to be tossed around like a rag doll. Pushed here, punch there, a kick to the ribs. Nothing that she hadn't had before. Yet she gritted her teeth, held onto the floor. Wishing, hoping it would all be over.

"_Where are you Tobi when I need you…?"_ Was she crying out for him? What…? Why?

The next blow was crippling her mouth, cutting into her lips. A soft cry, a soft plea…begging for them to stop.

When they did, was when Steven kicked her twice in the forehead. Spit landed on her forehead as he laughed.

"Fuck with me again you lesbo…and you'll regret it."

"_If you fuck with me again…you'll regret it…"_ She thought. Sighing, she rubbed the back of her hand across her face, coming back with his spit and blood. It wasn't nothing unsual…she was used to it actually, and blocking out the pain was easy.

"_I can't go over to his house looking like this…"_ She thought.

"_Suck it up Z…do it anyway. It's on the way to your house."_ She sighed, shoving herself up from the ground. It was going to be a long, treacherous journey but…she had been dealing with way worse before. Like, a few broken ribs, and had to walk herself to the hospital…

"_Fun fun…"_ She snapped.

With a deep breath, she wiped off whatever she could from her face, and took the long walk, with a deep sense of accomplishment.

While trekking through the woods, she wished she could turn around…but no. Zoe's fight or flight radar was way off the charts. Normally, she never choses flight, this time however…she might've wanted to reconsider what she was doing.

"_Yeah I care about the guy…but he really lives ALL the way out HERE?!" _She almost wanted to scream out loud. She was walking for over two hours now, her head was still bleeding and her face felt like a horse kicked her.

"Fuck…" She sighed.

"You should watch that mouth of yours sweets." A hysterical laughter followed behind the sweet voice. Zoe turned around, her eyes widened.

"W…Who's there?" She called, her voice waivered with fear. She wasn't going to let this _creep_ hurt her.

"Oh, just something from your nightmares gumdrop." He cackled again. In a puff of black smoke, he stood right before her. In a clown outfit, suited for a mime; shades of black, gray and white…stripes around his arms, and legs. A single white shirt and black and white feathers at the top of his collar, a pointy cone for a nose, and a shark like grin; eyes moving like crazy.

"Hehehe…RUN!" He growled.

Zoe's knees buckled, and when the crazed clown tried to pounce on her, she reached out grabbing a random tree branch; she swung with all her might. She was satisfied with the crunch of bone, and she opened her right eye and saw the cone was crunched in.

"You little…pop rock!" He screeched. She stood, and ran. Pumping her arms as hard as she could to gain the speed that was deemed adequate.

"TOBI HELP ME!" Screaming, louder, and louder till her throat started to bleed worse than her head. He was behind her, right on her heels.

But, in the dark distance, she saw the glimmer of light. A beautiful, stunning mansion before her, it was her goal. Her freedom. Her lungs ached, burning for air. However, she didn't stop till her hands were pressed against the stain glass of the door. And she banged her fist against it.

"Help me! Please! Help!" She begged, pleaded.

As she was about to bang on the door again, her hand touched nothing but air. The beautiful, fragment smell of roses, and lilacs assaulted her nose.

"Oh…" It was a female's voice. So soft, serene and…gentle, Zoe had to look up. The brightness of her gray eyes, and violet hair stunned her. She couldn't have been any older than Zoe herself. Then, she had a small scowl on her face.

"That mean Ol' Jack in the box bothering you love?" She asked, as she helped Zoe stand up straight and pull her in the mansion gently.

"Jack!" Even when yelling, her voice was soft.

The hysterical laughter came from soot black smoke.

"Oh I was just playing lollipop. I promise. I wasn't going to nibble on her fingers…or her bones…much…" He laughed, appearing. Only to casually walk into the mansion; and flop down on the couch, crossing his legs, putting his feet up on the table. Yet again, there was the scowl on the beautiful woman's face.

"Jack!" Snapping again. Grimacing he sighed, putting them down. Then burst into another laughing fit.

"Sorry lollipop, didn't realize this was YOUR home too." He crossed his arms, eyes now aiming to the television. In a moment, the woman tilted her head looking at the clown's nose.

"Did you run into something?" She asked, the clown turned around and looked right at Zoe.

"Yeah…a big fucking stick." He snapped. Zoe's face turned a deep shade of red as her eyes casted down at the ground. Her hands trembled; her heart was in her throat. The beautiful woman placed her hands on her shoulders, leaning down.

"Don't worry dear. No one's going to harm you while I'm around. When the big boss, my husband isn't here, I'm in charge." She smiled, and Zoe felt captivated by her beauty.

"What's your name hun?" She asked. Zoe felt compelled to answer. Who was this woman? How did she have such control over her?

"M…My name's Zoe…uh…who…who's that blitzed clown?" She asked, nodding over to the couch. Yet again, the beautiful woman smiled.

"His name's Jack. But, we have two Jacks here. Laughing Jack, and Eyeless Jack." Once again, Zoe's palms felt slick with sweat.

"You've met laughing Jack, and figured out WHY he's called that. He's the guardian of the Cabin when I, or my husband isn't around." She couldn't suppress a small giggle.

"A…And Eyeless Jack…i…is blind?" Zoe stumbled over her words, and the woman smiled.

"No dear. He simply has no eyes." She stood straight and brushed a small leaf out of Zoe's hair.

"W…Who are you?" Zoe stuttered. The woman smiled.

"My name's Roslind Mitchell. I'm the lady of the mansion. I guess you…meant to come here for…?" She asked, Zoe almost couldn't find her words.

"Oh…uh…m…my friend Toby…he fainted at my house a few days ago...I was worried when a hooded figure picked him up and took him here. I think…is he okay?" Roslind couldn't help but smile at this girl's purity and naïve look.

"I'll go talk to E.J and see if he's awake yet. And…" She gently touched Zoe's forehead.

"And to see if he can fix you up." She smiled, and once again, Zoe actually felt…somewhat safe.

"Mrs. Roslind, who's that pretty girl?" A child like voice called over from the kitchen. Roslind had turned around, having a gentle smile.

"Sally, we have a guest. She's here for Tobi." Sally's emerald eyes glittered like gems.

"She's his girlfriend?" Zoe's face turned all shades of red, and Roslind shook her head.

"No dear. Now, stay and keep her company, make sure you grab a rag and I'll go see if E.j is done with Tobi." Once again, Zoe watched the lady named Roslind walk away with such grace it almost frightened her.

"There's no reason to worry Ms…Mrs. Roslind always protects people who are good." The child's smile and words…seemed to somehow reassure Zoe…that not everyone in the world is bad.

Roslind knocked gently on the plain blue door and in a moment's notice a man with a blue mask, and eyeholes that leaked tar stood before her and he gave a slight tilt to his head.

"Lady Roslind. How can I help you?" He asked. She smiled her light smile and tried to look behind him.

"Is Toby ready to get up and move around? He has a guest." The man's face was unreadable thanks to the mask protecting it.

"A guest? You allowed someone inside Slender's mansion without him knowing?" He asked, his voice never moving away from calm, yet held some traces of shock.

"E.J…Laughing Jack was going to kill her. I'm not going to allow that to happen…not when I'm around. You know this." She crossed her arms.

"She's also in need of medical care." She leaned against the door frame, thick locks of hair spilling over her shoulders. There was a soft sigh coming from E.J's mouth as he shook his head.

"I'll go tend to the girl, you stay here with him. I'm sure if he heard a Faye's voice it will wake him up. He's fine…just being stubborn. He knows better than to force himself to black out." He shook his head, uncrossing his arms.

"Be careful with her…I sense there's something different about her." She warned. E.J gave a light grunt.

She watched him walk down the hall, she looked back at Tobi, no machines were hooked up to him, he laid there…like a porcelain doll. Hair frizzed and splayed out around him, his chest moving slowly, softly. She watched him for a moment longer before moving to sit beside him. She placed her hand on his.

"Tobi…you have to wake up now…for me…please?" She called to him. And gently ran her fingers over the back of his hand.

"Please…wake up…someone's here to see you…" She leaned forward to his ear.

"That beautiful girl Zoe, that's been haunting your dreams."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Zoe screamed, shoving the masked man away from her. That woman Roslind wasn't kidding! HE HAD NO EYES! The little girl Sally looked up at her, eyes wide in shock.

"B…But Ms. Zoe, he's a doctor!" She yelped as Zoe shoved the masked man again. An unhuman growled escaped his throat.

"Listen lady…I don't want to do something that might upset the lady of the house…" He tried again, but once more Zoe took a step back. Bumping into something solid, her heart started hammering.

"Who the hell is this shorty?" A hysterical laughter from the couch, her face blanched as she turned slowly.

Eyes growing wide with shock, her mouth hung open. A…demonic ELF?!

"_Holy shit…he…he's going to eat me!"_ Mind running faster and faster. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak. Her heart felt like it was going to erupt.

"Calm down lady…you look like you're going to combust." E.J placed his hand on her shoulder. Trying to comfort her…yet, what happened next startled everyone in the room.

"AHHHH!" She opened her mouth to let out a piercing scream.

"MONSTERS! I'M SURROUNDED BY KILLERS!" She shouted, shoving the demonic elf back. Sally's eyes seemed very hurt.

"I…I'm not a killer…Am I Benny?" She looked at the demonic elf for help. He shook his head.

"No Sally you're not." He shot a look at the _human_ standing in the living room. Slowly, he crept up on her, to take a quick glance at E.J who nodded.

"I…I am the MONSTER!" He screamed, eyes bleeding teeth shown. Zoe closed her eyes, screaming. Her scream disappeared to be followed with a loud thud. E.J nodded, leaning down to pick her up.

"Jesus…she's heavier then she looks…now I can finally patch her up." He sighed.

"Well, you know." Ben leaned against the wall, wiping away the blood.

"L.J didn't make your job easier." At the sound of his name, he tossed his hand up in the air to give him the bird.

"Hey that's not nice!" Sally shouted crossing her arms.

"And she is right; she's in a house of creepypasta's…the Slender mansion to be exact. Now if you don't mind sugars. Let me get back to Hostel 2. Thanks." L.J looked back at the T.V screen.

"That shows gross!" Sally looked at Ben.

"Oh no! I'm NOT going to play board games with you." He turned arms crossed behind his head.

"I got shit to do." He laughed.

"I'd hate to see the look on the big man's face when he sees who's here." He growled lowly.

"_Oh my...what did you guys do to her?!" _Very beautiful the voice was in his head, begging him to wake up, now yelling at someone…it may have been beautiful, but it was getting louder, almost painful to his ears.

"_What do you mean? She fainted after running into Ben."_ A male voice he recognized, groaning he felt his fingers twitch. He didn't want to wake up…this time, he really didn't.

"_Ben did this?! What is Tobi going to do when he sees her like this?!" _ She, the female's voice hardily raised that high, and it was piercing his ears. As if she was right at the edge of his bed.

"_REALLY?! WHAT IS YOUR HUSBAND GOING TO DO WHEN HE REALIZED YOU LET A HUMAN INTO HIS MANSION?!"_ The male voice yelled back. He had enough of their bickering.

"Would you guys shut up?!" Tobi shouted, sitting up rubbing his sleep encrusted eyes.

When E.J looked over, and Roslind looked at him. They were both stunned, when his eyes landed on the sleeping Zoe.

"What…did you do to her?!" He growled, E.J raised his hands, as Tobi jumped from the bed, and the doctor's neck was in his hands.

"What the FUCK did you do to her?!" He screamed, Roslind stood to break it up.

"Stop it!" Tobi stared back at her.

"Ben did it, not E.J" She interjected. He dropped E.J from his grasped, as he looked at Tobi.

"Just fix her…" He whispered, looking her over.

"What happened? Did L.J do this?" He asked. Roslind, and E.J both shook their heads.

"No, but she did do a number on him." Tobi's eyes widened for a moment and looked at the masked man.

"She…did what?" He whispered.

"Yeah she nailed him good, right on the face and came in here running." He shrugged applying a few stitches to her head.

"Well…that should do." He whispered leaning back.

Tobi looked her face over, and felt his insides turning.

"What's wrong with me?" He thought out loud.

"You love her." Roslind jumped in, with a smile.

Tobi and E.J both laughed.

"Just because Slender could be saved…doesn't mean I can…" He looked back over Zoe.

"Besides…she's not pretty…" _she's beautiful…_ he refused to add.

"Well…it won't be long before Adrian gets home…might as well start making dinner…" Roslind headed to the door.

"I don't know what you and he had planned…but whatever you do, protect that girl." She whispered closing the door behind her.

Tobi looked down at her still face.

"_I knew…I wasn't the one who left you alive…"_ He thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Tobi paced back and forth nervous of his boss's return. What would happen if he realized the target was in HIS mansion? He looked at her, breathing lightly on the hospital bed. He brought his hand to touch his chin, and then realized, his bandanna was missing.

"Hey, E.J where my bandanna?" Tobi asked. E.J who was prepping for his next victim…er…patient looked over his shoulder, the white coat becoming stained with the black substance.

"In your room, take the human out of here and into your room. I need food, I'm running really low. And seeing how jumpy she is now, and what she did to L.J's face. I'd hate to see what she could do, if she's faced with a blood soaked room." He turned back around, filling syringes up with anesthetic. Cracking his fingers he put bright blue gloves on his hands.

"Get out. Take her with you. I'm hungry." E.J normal, soft voice started to turn demonic and warning. Tobi didn't wait much longer, he was about to let Zoe over stay her welcome.

He almost didn't want to touch her, her face looked pained and seemingly older since she first entered the mansion. But, with a sigh he hesitantly picked her up, and carried her bridal style.

"Fuck…she's heavier then she looks…" He grunted. E.J couldn't help but laugh.

"That's what I said too…her muscle density is amazing." The hunger was really settling in. Tobi maneuvered away from E.J and out of his 'room.'

Looking back and forth, he had a bad feeling…a really bad feeling.

"Well…I guess it can't get too much worse…" Tobi looked at the still form in his arms. Finally, coming to realize…she was beautiful, in his eyes. With a sigh he bumped his door open with his right hip, laying her down on the bed with ease. Lifting up the blankets he tucked her in…his head was pounding; he needed a shower or something to soothe the pain.

Looking over his shoulder to Zoe who still laid out cold on the bed, he felt some sympathy for her, he wanted to kill her before, but now…he, he doesn't feel compelled too. He closed his eyes, pushing his bathroom door open he closed it silently.

His head kept pounding, kept getting worse…reaching out, and placing his hands to the bathroom sink. From a deep silence, a slow irritating ring…it was getting worse and worse to the point he wanted to scream. He never looked at his reflection, but…

"_I have to face reality…"_ His mind whispered.

The gentle warmth of blood ran over his top lip. His exposed gums pale white, and started to bleed. Horrified, he punched the mirror, shards of glass crumbling into the skin. Heart rapid, breathing ragged he leaned against the wall for support.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?"_ He thought. Closing his eyes, holding his stomach he sat down on the toilet seat, turning on the water to the shower.

Steam swirled around him, covered him…and cloaked him…he felt…invisible.

…

A comfortable smell filled Zoe's nose. She rolled over, finding herself cuddling with a pillow. A pillow, that wasn't hurts. Sucking in a deep breath, she sat up, looking down. Zombie memorabilia and heavy metal bands lined the room's walls. She tilted her head in confusion, wondering what happened.

"_Oh…"_It came at her like a tsunami. Her friend…lived with murderers…at least the main ones she's seen so far. Lady Roslind seemed nice; Sally was just a little girl…but the three creeps sent her over board with fear. Ben, L.J and E.J…she visibly shuddered. Biting her bottom lip, casting her eyes down.

"_What am I going to do now?"_ She thought, at once tears swarmed behind her eyes…she wanted out. But, now that she knew about these…murderers…they won't let her go…they won't let her leave.

Bringing her knees to her chest, a soft sob escaped her lips.

"I want my mom…" She whimpered, closing her eyes.

She opened her eyes, and kept looking around with absolute effort, just to not fall back to sleep. Or whatever she was in…she saw her mother, her father and her little brother…her entire family, reliving memories…happy. But now…

Holding her knees to her chest tighter, another soft sob escaped her lips, and the tears fell. She couldn't let gravity hold them back anymore. She, never felt frightened, but now…she just wanted to go home.

"Help…" She cried, burying her face into her arms, she cried.

She let her chest heave.

And cried.

"Zoe…uh…why are you crying?" At the sound of her crying he finished his shower, and stepped into his bedroom in a pair of silent hill boxer shorts. And when she looked up, those pale eyes glossy from crying, he felt his heart start to sink.

"W…What's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to her. He wanted…to comfort her…so, he did the ne thing he watched Slender do to Roslind.

He reached out, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his body. She stiffiened for a second, before relaxing…turned to look at him, her eyes locked onto his, and the waterworks opened. His own eyes softened as he pulled her closer to his body for a warm hug.

"Shh…it's…it's okay I'm here." He whispered in her ear.

"_I…I'm not faking this. What's wrong with me?"_ His thoughts seemed to be silenced by Zoe's soft weeping. She buried her face against his chest, and just cried.

"I…I'm scared Tobi…I don't know anyone here…that crazy blitzed clown tried to kill me…I hit him as hard as I could with a branch…then…then that eyeless man…the little girl…" She was hyperventilating. Her hands clutching at his chest. He had never seen fear in her…beautiful face.

"_How did I change overnight? Before I couldn't stand her voice, I couldn't stand her face…now…"_ She moved in his arms, cuddling against him. He felt the warmth of her tears trickling down his chest. He, he felt her pain.

"I know you're scared…and it's going to be difficult…" He refused to tell her, that he was supposed to kill her, to…slaughter her in front of Masky and Hoodie. He, just held her for the moment.

"Can I escape?" She whispered. Tobi's body stiffened in response. He didn't want her to leave…and he didn't know why.

"I…I don't know…now that you know about…us." She lifted her face up, her eyes bright her fear turning to terror.

"What do you mean 'us'? Tobi…you're not one of them…are you?" Her voice cracked.

"_Cover, blown."_ He thought. He took in a deep breath, his eyes closed as he let it out slow.

"Zoe…" Her hands were on his chest, shoving him hard.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, he had to cover his ears. He watched the door open, and her flying out.

"Shit…" He whispered. Trying hard to put on a pair of jeans, doing that and trying to run after a 19 year old girl…was kind of difficult.

"Zoe!" He shouted, nearly sprinting out of his room to catch up to her.

"_Christ, for a chubby girl, she's sure fast…"_ He thought. He kept looking in each room, knocking on doors, yet she had somehow slipped from him. From that moment he had her in his arms, to now…her gone.

"_Fuck! What if Slender's home?!" _He couldn't think straight. He had to find her, and fast.

…

Zoe kept pumping her arms, making turns, sharp corners. Tears burnt her eyes, her throat tight. The _**one**_ person she had trusted…was against her. Was a killer…whoever these people are, are murderer's and probably the one's that killed her family.

"Oh god…" She sobbed, nearly slipping on a loose piece of carpeting. She heard Tobi yelling for her once she sprinted out of his room. She let him COMFORT her…hold her, tell her it was going to be okay…then he froze, his words stopped in his throat…he wasn't going to let her leave…he wasn't going to let her escape…he was her enemy.

The one person she didn't want to be an enemy…was.

She didn't care where she was running, she didn't care who she ran into. But her hands out stretched in front of her, and the door opened. She slammed it shut, slamming her back against the wood and let out a exasperated sob. Banging the back of her head against the door, she covered her face and sobbed, wept and wanted to scream. This wasn't fair.

Her entire life wasn't fair…never has, and never will be. Her heart actually hurt from the fact she couldn't trust Tobi.

"I thought I could trust you…" She whimpered.

With all her crying, sobbing and thinking Zoe didn't feel the slithering of something wrap it's self around her leg.

"Trust who child?" The voice jump started her heart.

Zoe attempted to stand, but the slithering thing held her down.

"W…Who are you?!" She whimpered. At this point, she thought she might have a heart attack from all this terror.

"You're worst nightmare." He growled.

…

"TOBI!" Slender screamed, and his voice echoed throughout the mansion. Everybody seemed to have peeked out of their rooms. Immediately, Tobi took a right from the library and sprinted down the stain glass hall, to the very last door.

"_Of all the room's you went into, you HAD to go into his…"_ He was beyond worried now…he couldn't BELIEVE what was happening.

He put his palms out first; the wood touched his skin, and was slammed against the door. Jaw dropping, as he saw Zoe held in the air, gagged by the tentacles'.

"Why is there a human in the mansion?!" He screamed stepping forward, growing in height. He didn't really know how to explain, since he was stuck in his own little mind. Tobi tried to think of something, but nothing came out. He just bowed his head.

"I'll ask again…WHY…is…there a HUMAN in MY MANSION?!" Slender's voice seemed to rock a deep fear in Tobi's stomach. He trembled at the very sound of his voice.

"I…" He still couldn't think of a reason.

"I…I heard that Lady Roslind let her in…" Tobi's voice seemed lost within the static that was lingering in the air, which slowly seemed to dissipate at the sound of his wife's name.

"She did? She let this…_thing_ inside the mansion with killers?" He tilted his head, staring at the bleeding woman he held in his grasp.

"This is the woman…you let live." He looked back at Tobi.

"Do you have a reason why she's _still_ alive?" He asked growling. Tobi couldn't answer.

"Well? She's your target. You were supposed to kill her by now…how long does it take to get close to a pity human?" The way he was swinging her around, made Tobi want to attack him.

"Let her go!" He screamed. Zoe whimpered.

"Why?" Slender snapped, taking a step forward.

"You know, if you betray me…I have to kill you…you are my proxy…" He growled.

"Adrian! Put her down now!" Roslind shouted, running through the door, crossing her arms. She started tapping her foot. Her eyes looking up at the frightened young girl.

"But…" He started.

"NOW!" She shouted.

The lights flickered as she started to shout, the flicker of her eyes even sent a chill down Slender's back. He sighed, nodding to his wife.

"Fine." And he dropped her. Tobi caught Zoe in his arms, yet she still struggled against him. Slender stood straight.

"Why do you wish her to live my darling Rose?" Roslind crossed her arms, and looked up at him.

"She can change him. I know it." She replied, Tobi looked down at Zoe, her eyes filled with horror as tears escaped them.

"I'm never able to leave am I?" She asked, Slender had a smile behind his words.

"Never…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"How do I know it's not poison?!" Zoe snapped crossing her arms at the table; Roslind had a distinct look of displeasure on her face.

"Now, now Zoe…I will not poison you. Jane would, but I wouldn't." She snapped, there was never a hint of anger in her beautiful voice, yet there was a small hint of irritation. Zoe looked around at the table of strange faces. E.J who had sat a few chairs down from her, Slender at the head, with Tobi, a man in a mask, and the hooded figure beside him. Roslind all the way at the other end. The young girl across from her, and the blitzed clown beside her…yet there was someone missing.

"Where's the cross dressing elf?" She asked, chewing her bottom lip.

"I heard that you dike." Ben shouted back, flopping down on the chair next to Sally.

Sally glared at Ben, she lightly pinched his arm.

"Stop it! That's mean! Zoe's really pretty!" She snapped. Ben looked at Sally, and both started to stare at each other. Slender cleared his throat.

"Now, now…our new _guest_ will not be allowed to leave this mansion till further notice." Zoe's head snapped to Slender, her eyes widened, yet she remained silent. She started to clench her fists under the table, as she gritted her teeth. Looking away, and down at the empty plate in front of her, she tried hard to let gravity hold back her tears.

"But, that's not fair!" Sally shouted for Zoe, Slender shook his head.

"Now Sally, you must do, what I say. Or else…Zalgo will NOT be happy to know were holding a human in our home." Sitting back, he crossed his legs, placing his hands casually on his knee.

"So, I need to think about this for a night or two…to see what I can do for this…" He looked Zoe over. "This…problem of ours."

"Now Adrian, you must calm down and take this in strides. Everything happens for a reason." Roslind spoke up, placing the beautifully baked goose on the table, with mash potato's gravy and green beans. Slender tilted his head up at his wife.

"Roslind…dear, please. This is really, really important. I truly had no worries about Zalgo with you…since well you're not human." He rubbed his chin.

"She however, is…and this is very problematic. Since I can't kill her…not in or outside of this house, since she is NOT in my jurisdictions…" An intense silence filled the dining room, as everyone went silent.

"She's Tobi's victim. It's just a matter of when…" Slender leaned back, as Roslind started placing the goose on each plate. Tobi himself seemed to be pale, trembling and a cold sweat broke out across his forehead.

E.J looked up from his raw human liver, and looked at him. Though no worry was on his masked face _(of course)_ but there was some leaking into his voice.

"You don't look so good Tobi…" And it was true, he didn't feel good either.

"I…I…" He couldn't speak. Yet, the corner of his eye started to twitch. Masky, and Hoodie readied themselves.

"Tobi…" Masky whispered.

Each person in the room, watched as Tobi started to tick.

"I…It's not fair…" His brow twitched, following the corner of his eye. His upper lip, twitched.

E.J started to stand, worrying.

"Tobi…calm down. You know better to start ticking." E.J's voice was calm, serene almost. Zoe looked up from the plate to Tobi. At once, her heart started to hammer as she watched him unravel.

"This…this life isn't fair…I never CHOSE to be a murderer…I snapped…that's all. I was abused…and I snapped." The sound of his voice showed he was unraveling coming undone. Slender abruptly stood, taking Roslind's arm and pulling her to the side. Instantly in defensive mode.

"Take Tobi out. He needs to kill."

"NO!" He screamed, slamming his hands down on the table, knocking the plates away.

"_I can use this moment…"_ Zoe thought, yet she was physically distracted by Tobi's outburst. Something, about him…seemed…completely _wrong._

"I'M NOT LIKE YOU!"He screamed, cupping his face with his hands.

"I'm not like you…" She watched him collapse.

Falling.

Crashing.

Breaking…

Crumbling…

Yet her eyes showed no sympathy, even if her heart seemed to be breaking. The words, the complete torture in his voice…the fighting…she had to turn away, look away.

"This is an ORDER proxy…get out there and slaughter someone!" Slender shouted.

_Shhhhhhhhhh_

Static blared in her ears; the drums popping…her nose bleeding. Placing the palms of her hands over her ears, she closed her eyes….and in that darkness she could see the static…it was killing her head.

"Oh come on…" L.J groaned, shoving a piece of the goose in his mouth.

"I love soap operas but this is too much!" He let out a hysterical laugh, shoveling food in his mouth. Ben cocked a brow, crossing his arms.

"I'm going to take my food to my room…" He looked at little Sally, who wouldn't stop weeping.

"Come on Sally, you can play monopoly with me in my room…I don't want you seeing this…" He stood, taking her plate with him.

As the pasta's started to leave the dining room, Zoe took this time to slowly creep out as well. Though static kept blaring in her ears, she had to leave.

This…was too much.

She couldn't live this life, as a captive or not…she wouldn't allow it.

"You. Are. Not. Leaving!" Slender shouted.

"Masky, Hoodie!" He screamed. Zoe turned, sprinting to the front door.

…

She made it, she slammed the door open and was running. Running as fast as her legs could carry her. Trees high, and brier bushes cutting at her legs. She wouldn't become like them.

"_I'm not like them! I'm NOT capable of murder!"_ She almost wanted to scream. Yet she held strong, pumping her arms, harder. Harder…

"_FASTER! I NEED TO GO FASTER!"_ She mentally SCREAMED. She HAD to get away from the forest. Get away from…this _hell. _She wasn't like them, and would never be. Even if, the sound of Tobi's pleading made her heart ache…she wouldn't give him sympathy. He killed her parents. She knew it…she just _knew_ he was the one who spared her. She could tell in the way he held her when he comforted her…out of _guilt._

"Fuck this shit!" She panted. Nothing looked familiar…nothing struck out to her. Everything was in brown, black and green blur. In the middle of fall, it was still warm and the air tacky and humid. She will get her freedom. Even if she had to kill herself, she'll get it.

_WHAM!_

Face first into something solid, knocking it and her down. She slammed hard against a rock, yelping she dared herself to look at the thing she knocked over. Eyes glowed red, the small light of a camcorder.

"Stop, please." It was a whisper. It was a male, and he looked DOWN at her. Taller than most, yet thin and lanky, her heart stuttered as she shook her head.

"N…No!" She screamed, scrambling to her feet and sprinted at full speed again.

"Please." He whispered again.

"I…I want to help." And he was behind her, running faster catching up with ease.

"NO!" She howled. She wasn't going back…not without a fight.

The sudden movement to her left caught the corner of her eye…fight or flight.

"_I always choose fight…"_

As she slowed her pace to a fast walk, she stopped right behind a beautiful cabin anyone would want to live in. But as her heart hammered, and her breathing lagged, she turned around and faced the two men who followed her.

"We want to help you…" Masky spoke through intakes of air.

Zoe clenched her fists, her body held back a shiver from how cold his voice was.

"_Lair…"_ She thought.

"Lair…" She whispered.

"LAIR!" She screamed.

Masky flinched at her voice. Her loud scream made him want to cringe. And as she stared at him and his brother, he felt the hate, the malice in those ethereal eyes. She was _pissed_. Holding up his hands to show he had no weapon, she still didn't trust him, or believe him.

"Lairs…all lair's…I TRUSTED him! I believed he wasn't like you!" Tears clouded her vision, as she took another step back, something hitting her heel. She took a second to glance down. It was a big stick…something was better than nothing.

Hoodie stepped up, putting the camcorder away, he raised his hands. Hardly ever speaking, this was in fact a rare moment.

"Zoe, I promise, we won't hurt you."

She laughed, and laughed in his face.

"Right, like you don't want to keep me captive either!" She screamed.

Both Hoodie and Masky looked at each other, they were stuck. They had no way of convincing her to come with them…except…

"We didn't want it to come to this…" Masky whispered.

At once, they both lunged for Zoe, hidden weapons raised and ready to draw blood.

…

Tobi kept his eyes closed, his skin felt hot, sticky and wet. He couldn't move, his body wouldn't let him. Refusing him to even open his eyes, or let him breathe properly. He wanted, needed Zoe, but she hated him…so what was the point? Maybe he should just go out and kill.

"Daddy…please…please I'm begging you…let me kill…let me go on a murder fest…please!" He pleaded, he begged…he needed the release before he hurt someone he cared about, like his brothers or Roslind…even little Sally, hell Ben too.

"Let it go then." He whispered.

"_Let go…?"_ He thought.

"Is that what Jeff did…?" He finally opened his eyes, trembling, his tick so bad, if you didn't know him, it would almost seem like he was having a seizure.

"No…he betrayed us. All you have to do…is stand up, take my hand…and I'll take it away...even just for a moment." Slender, softly pushed Roslind aside as he knelt down to Tobi, extending his hand.

"Take it…and I'll show you paradise…" He whispered into his ear.

With a trembling hand, he took his, and finally…for once in his 21 years of life, he felt the power, he had always wanted.

…

She breathed hard, holding the stick in her hand. Both, Masky and Hoodie lay on the leaf blanketed ground. She slung the stick one last time on each of their heads to make sure they were out cold. Tossing the piece of wood to the side, she held her bleeding arm. It stung, but she could deal.

"God…I've never, ever had to fight like that before." She breathed out with relief. At least now, she can go home and relax…at least just for a little while.

"_It feels….feels like it's been forever since I've been home."_ Looking back at the laceration on her arm, the thought of a hospital, but then figured it would be a waste of time.

"_After all, who knows how long it will be before I'll be chased again…might as well enjoy the little bit of freedom and solitude that I can."_ It brought tears to her eyes, but she really didn't have much time…she was…their captive now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The axe whistled, cutting through the air, the crunch of a skull being crushed made him shudder and smile.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Till the brain matter flowed from the broken, shattered disfigured face, he didn't stop. Adrenalin pumped freely his heart thundering in his ears. And he felt FREE. Free from Slender's reign. Free from everything, killing was his release…his happiness.

"_Zoe…"_ He wanted to see her, to explain everything now that his tick was gone. He had to go to her…he had to tell her…and when he looked down at his victim, he knew he was coming to her with blood on his hands.

He didn't chuck the axe to the side, he just simply put it back on the holster on his back. He knew where she lived…he will go to her side…he will go talk to her. He had too.

"Help…me…" A small voice cried. He looked over his shoulder. Bandanna, and his racing goggles soaked in his victim's blood.

"Why should you have help?" Almost numb, he walked to the male lying on the cement ground. Tobi squinted from behind his goggles, only to place his boot against the male's throat and gently push down. The male victim had no hands, just stubs of what used to be hands. Bone, tendon and skin freely flapped as he tried to grasp Tobi's boot.

"You don't need help…you're a pathetic drug user…someone who deserved to die…so…do the world all a favor…and die." He pushed down harder, the man made a gagging sound. The crack of lightening and the roll of thunder made him freeze. Made him snap back to reality, he just looked down at the man, and knew…knew he couldn't leave him alive. So, with mercy Tobi rose his foot and stomped one good time, crunching the males head underneath his boot.

"_Stomping them out like ants…"_ It was a cruel thought, but it was true. He was the human's superior…for the exception of one.

Zoe.

She was different, somehow…and made him feel…funny on the inside. Making him realize, he truly didn't chose this life. That someone else did for him, and taught him how to kill at such a young age. It wasn't the Unknown that leaked deep inside his heart, his mind, but someone who sought to save him.

His master.

Slender.

Took him in, raised him in thinking killing was okay. That killing was the perfect way of life, till…he met her. Zoe, the girl who had no family; the blood that was once warm on his hands, quickly turned cold. Lifting his head from the gruesome scene. There wasn't much more to do…other then go to her…and tell her, what happened, and why he's like this. There's no reason to keep her hanging, or her hating him.

The day, that she stops hating him, will be the day he will stop killing for the hell of it. In the end…he will kill…only for defensive purposes…he held back for three weeks in not killing, a full month…and his tick wasn't that bad.

"_I'll do everything in my power…to make her realize…she's in no harm of me hurting her…"_

…

The hot water ran over the bruises, cuts, scrapes and stitches that the crazed doctor put in her head. Her bottom lip trembled, warmer tears spilled down her face. She couldn't stand being like this, she wanted, needed to be near Tobi to feel safe…but she feared him too.

"_Why am I like this?"_ She asked herself, and she couldn't reply. The thoughts of that_ CREATURE_ holding her in the air, tossing her around like a rag doll, sent fear spiraling out of control. The scream boiled up in her throat, and she let something out, something that seemed like a small, uncontrolled sob.

Zoe placed her back against the shower wall, pulled her body into a fetal position and cried. She, in simple terms, let it go.

"Why am I like this?" Her voice echoed, and no other response came back. Just, the sound of being alone. Simply, alone….before meeting Tobi, she had no one and lived her life as a loner…trying to go into the military. But now, after meeting him, and the other killers, surprisingly…she felt better. Scared shitless…but better, less depressed…less alone.

"_I've been alone…since my family was massacred…"_ The deep depression settled in, and she wanted to stop it all…

"Zoe?"

Someone was in her house, and the voice was muffled by the shower. Her heart jumped, at hoping it was Tobi…but what would be the odds?

It took an effort to turn the shower off, and even more an effort to open the curtain and stepping out into the cooling bathroom.

"Zoe, where are you?" It was…was him. All at once, she felt happy, excited, nervous…and yet completely terrified.

"G…Give me a minute!" She called from the bathroom. Face ablaze, and heart pounding. She pressed the towel against her body and pushed the door open.

She went right into her bedroom, rummaging through her wardrobe, just to pick out a pair of cargo shorts, and a long sleeve cameo top. She ran a brush through her unruly hair, threw on a little bit of eyeliner, and took in a breath…she had to tell him, she hated him; tell him she never wanted to see him again…and…how terrified she was of him.

She chewed her bottom lip, taking one more look of herself in the vanity mirror, and was stunned by what she saw. Her eyes were almost sunken in, deep panda circles around her eyes, and her lips were pale, and skin…almost egg shell white. Placing a shaky hand to her mouth, she felt the tears once again blur her vision. This had to be done…had to be.

"Zoe…" he was behind her, watching her every movement. His eyes were observant, and as she looked at him…she seemed to blanch. Tobi held his axe at his side, eyes innocent and wide as he looked at her. Standing a few inches taller than she.

"Get out…" She whispered, he didn't move.

"Please…" He started to beg.

"GET OUT!" She screamed.

_**THUMP**_

She watched him drop the blooded axe, within his eyes seemed…calmer then before.

"_That's because he killed someone…"_ Her inner self whispered. She took a step back, as he stepped forward. Glairing, she nearly tripped, clenching her teeth. Hands trembling.

"I know what you are…you're a cold blooded monster!" She screamed. His eyes didn't wavier from her, nor did the sultry look in his eyes.

"I…" He tried to say something. Yet she reached out, placing her palms on his chest and shoved as hard as she could.

"Don't come near me…!" Her voice cracked. Again, he took a step closer.

"Do you think I know why I need you? Do you think I know why I can't kill you? Is it guilt because you lost your family to a monster?" He asked, touching her arms, pulling her to his warm body.

"Do you understand why…I…care so much? Because I don't…" Eyes landed on her lips, and they stayed there for a moment longer then they should've.

"You…are a monster…" Zoe replied her eyes casted down and lips in a thin line. She kept looking at the bloodied axe and he couldn't help but keeping his eyes on her.

"You don't understand me…do you Zoe…?" He whispered, voice dropping an octave. He visibly watched Zoe shudder at his voice. Whether it be by fright, or by pleasure he couldn't tell. And at this point, he was willing to do everything and anything to prove her wrong…that he wasn't a monster…that he wasn't a creature…he was…human too. Physically at least; he already knew he had a crap mental state…but…she…

"No, I don't…you went somewhere and caused complete chaos!" She spat in his face, her beautiful eyes swelled up with tears and it sent his heart aching. He wanted to help her…help her see…believe, and trust in his words.

"I…I thought I could trust you…believe you. I thought you were going to be one of my only, closest friends…then you back stabbed-" He quickly stopped her lips from moving, as he covered her own with his. His eyes were closed, yet hers were wide open in surprise. She forced her arm away and rose it to slap him silly for stealing her very first kiss…and making her feel like there was electricity running from her lips to her feet.

But as the moment passed, he kissed her and kissed her hard. He pulled away, looking deep down into her redden face.

"Do you see now? See that I can't STAND not to be around you?" His eyes meant it. He was deeply sincere…but how was she going to believe a _murderer_.

"I don't have a choice in the matter…now do I?" She closed her eyes, two lines of fresh tears trickled down her face. And all at once, he almost regretted giving her, his first kiss.

"…No, you don't. You're coming back to the mansion with me…willing or not. You want me to be a monster; I'll show you a monster." He growled. She shook her head in defiance.

"No…I refuse…" She whimpered.

"_Don't make me hurt you.."_ Thinking to himself, but he let a sigh escape his lips. He tried everything; an she was still refusing to leave with him peacefully.

"Please Zoe…just…walk out the door with me…" He was ready to beg. And once again she spat in his face, this time literally.

"No!" Screaming, she started fighting back…trying to kick, and move her arms. He was still stronger than her, and he refused to let her go.

"I didn't want it to come down to this…" He sighed, shaking his head slowly.

He chucked her to the side, watching as she slammed hard against the wall. The sound of her ribs cracking at the impact made him wince. And when she looked up at him, for mercy, he took the blunt side of his axe and gave a good solid whack. When her body went limp, he felt his hands tremble. And when blood started to pool on the side of her head, he knew made mistake number one. He almost took a step back, but the blood pooled around the tennis shoes anyway.

The crimson contrasted against her beautiful zombie like appearance.

"I'm so sorry Zoe…I…I never wanted to hurt you like this. But I needed to do…what needed to be done…" He picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder.

…

~A few hours later.~

"So…you brought her back?" Slender asked, crossing his arms.

Tobi stood in the multimillion dollar office, his head bowed and looking at the royal Egyptian carpeting. The dirty sneakers, that once was white…now stained with Zoe's drying blood. He almost didn't want to remember what he had to do, to drag her back to the mansion.

"Why did you bring her back? I told you to kill her?" He was still refusing to give his Boss any answers. He just kept staring at the royal, red carpeting. Wondering, pondering…what all he could do.

"Answer me Son." Slender snapped at him. He didn't want Slender to see the tears brimming in his eyes, so he tried to let gravity hold them back.

"I brought her back so she wouldn't spread the word about us." He replied. To himself, his voice came out flat…even, and emotionless. Almost, as if he had nothing left.

He had nothing left.

The one person he cared about, other than his fellow pasta's…

Hated him.

And had every reason in the book to do so; he didn't mind…he didn't care. She was in his house, were he could protect her with his very life.

"_Why do I care about her so much now?"_ He thought to himself.

"_You're coming undone…"_ Replying. That's all he was doing.

Was replying to his simple questions with simple answers.

"_After all, who am I anyway? A killer? A lover? A character in some story book?"_ He almost wanted to laugh out loud at himself. His actions couldn't have been his own…he saved a human from his boss, from the Slenderman, when he hated humans. He wanted them dead, but Zoe was different.

She wasn't fake.

She wasn't empty.

She had a soul.

She had a life.

She had…

Light.

Something that most never had, yes, Lady Roslind was the sunlight in the mansion…but Zoe actually _had_ light in her. A boost of confidence most teenagers never had, and it brought out the curiosity in him to move forward…to get closer. To touch fire that he shouldn't have, he added the fuel…and this is what he had got in return…hell.

"_Adding fuel to the fire, as everyone likes to say…after all I am the trouble maker apparently." _He thought. Slender stood from his desk, at once Tobi looked up at him. Giving his full attention not frightened any longer.

"So, you brought her back, for reason's not even you know? What's gotten into you?" He asked, standing in front of Tobi leaning against his redwood desk.

"I…" He tried to think his words out correctly, but nothing came to his lips, but jumbled up thoughts and half assed processed lies.

"_I wanted to wait till she loves me before killing her."_

"_I wanted to see what breaking a humans heart would be like."_

"_I never wanted to actually slaughter her before I started to like her."_

"_I wanted to kill her then I started to feel funny."_

"_Why? Why does it matter? She's my prey I can kill her when ever I fucking want!"_

But no…none of those were the truth…even he couldn't really tell Slender _why_ when he didn't even know _why_ himself. This…wasn't him a week ago…standing here in front of his boss and father figure, speechless and…uncertain of anything.

"I…don't know…" He confessed. Slender tilted his head just slightly, only to show a small…discontent look on his face.

"How long do you need before you can kill her?" He asked.

"I don't know if I want to kill her anymore." It slipped…it slipped from his mouth before he could even catch it.

Mistake number two.

Slender's face made it to where he could see the shock. But he said nothing, his actions spoke for him. He didn't react in violence. He stood there for a moment or two, longer then he should've, but…once realizing what Tobi had said, the tension within the room, diminished into a cloud of smoke, when Slender closed the gap in between them.

"Tobi…" His voice was only a whisper, when, he realized that Tobi had tears in his eyes. And his face showed extreme discomfort. This was more than new, this had never happened before. Tobi was always happy, and never once shown discomfort, depression or even sadness…but this…this was a different Tobi, the Tobi he had met when he was seven after killing his father and accidentally murdering his mother.

Slender, reached out and placed his strong hands onto Tobi's shoulders, only to surprise him, and himself further by holding him in a tight embrace. He had always looked up to Slender as if he was his real father, even after saving him from the blaze, and the cops…he was more of a father then his own had been.

"It's…its okay to be scared…" He whispered to his ear, as if he wasn't a twenty one year old man…but a teenager, a young terrified teenager.

"I…I don't know why I can't hurt her!" He shattered, in his father's arms, and cried. Tears he wouldn't shed for anyone.

"I'm so confused! I feel like I'm not a pasta! Why am I different?" He begged into Slender's chest. Crying, wailing and sobbing to the point his eyes were puffy and throat sore. All, he could do was hold onto him, and cry. Neither could speak of what came out of his mouth.

"You're questioning yourself as a pasta?" He asked Tobi gently. Placing a hand on his head, and softly pulled him away.

"Why?" He had a confused and hurt tone to his voice. And Tobi shook his head.

"I've never felt this way before…and I don't understand it…"

"Why don't you make her into a chair?" A hysterical laughter followed the crude joke. And Tobi turned, ready to chuck his axe at whoever saw the small Kodak moment he and Slender had.

"What?" Snapped Tobi, his hand was at the handle. And Laughing Jack, doing what Laughing Jack does, just laughed.

"That's what Isaac did when he loved a girl. He beat her and made her into a chair." He cackled again.

"After all, you already did the beating part." Once again he cackled.

The anger in Tobi raged, his blood had started to boil, and he wanted to scream. One moment, he was confused and dazed, now he wanted to rip the fucking clown's throat out for making such…such a crude remark about Zoe!

"How…DARE YOU!" He screamed, taking a warning step closer.

"Oh, what are you gonna do gummy bear? Bludgeon me to death?" He cackled.

Slender, stood back…though his one rule was 'no killing in the mansion.'

After all, his wife already cooked, cleaned and did everything else. And take care of two beautiful children. He just sat back, watching carefully.

"You…fucking…worthless carney!" Tobi screamed, grabbing his axe twirling it in his hand.

"You think you can kill me with that?" L.J cackled, shaking his head slowly obviously not impressed.

_THUD_

Tobi lunged, throwing himself at L.J, before both landed on the floor, L.J disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tobi got back to his knees, eyes glancing around the hall…wondering, pondering where the blitzed clown could've disappeared too.

"Watch your back, or someone might bite your head off." And something was wrapped around Tobi's throat, pulling, yanking him back at the other end of the hall. Coughing, he struggled for a moment before slamming the axe down on the ribbon.

L.J let out a small screech as he growled, eyes rolling around his head like cue balls. The moment Tobi stood, L.J disappeared, and 'Pop Goes the Weasel' started to play throughout the halls.

"You should've thought about attacking someone, who's a demon you little peep." He cackled, he was behind Tobi again.

And when he turned, it was his hand capturing his throat, not a ribbon. His cone still bent and out of shape from when Zoe smashed it. Tobi, didn't care if he had died…not at that point.

"You think you can protect your little…candy heart? Don't you?" L.J's smile turned to a grin, sharp shark like teeth made Tobi shiver.

"That's enough…put him down Laughing Jack." Slender stepped out of his office, arms crossed. L.J looked to his side.

"FUCK YOU!" Tobi screamed.

L.J didn't even flinch as the axe struck his side. He stood there, laughing for a moment before dropping Tobi on the carpet, black tar like substance oozed from the deep wound.

"Wrong move kid…I'll let this one slide…" Without any pain etched on his face, he pulled out the weapon and tossed it on the floor.

"Next time…I won't let you live…" He had never, ever seen L.J as stricken with anger as he did now.

Slender and Tobi watched the clown, basically skip down the hall to his room. Slender looked at Tobi and shook his head, helping him up slowly.

"You need to talk to her…like actually TALK…don't force her to do anything…but, if she's going to stay here…then, she has to live like us." Without another word, he only nodded.

"One more thing…Clockwork will be visiting us on Friday…you should keep that…_human_ locked away while she's here…knowing her. She'll go bat shit crazy and try to kill her. After all, she still thinks you two are dating." There was a small sign that he had a smirk on his face.

Tobi, yet again nodded. Picking up his axe, he stepped away from the office and headed down to his room…it was going to be a long damn night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"_This is it…I'm going to die here…"_ She thought, keeping her knees to her chest, she watched them walk around the living room. Back and forth, only the little girl Sally stood by her side. She held a little teddy, with bright green eyes, almost like hers.

"He doesn't really like new people. But he likes you. Wanna hold him?" Sally asked, her voice not nearly as high pitched as most little eight year olds. Zoe couldn't really say no, but she really couldn't say anything.

"Zoe leave the dike alone." Ben snapped, leaning against the door frame. L.J kept his feet up on the table, watching a new slasher flick. 'Nightmare on Elm Street.' Zoe shuddered and buried her face in her arms.

"_I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!"_ Screaming…that's all she wanted to do, was scream…this wasn't real. It couldn't have been real. There was no way she was in a house, full of killers…and she was still alive.

She lifted her head, to peek at her surroundings. The mansion was beautiful, and elegant, she could give the creatures that. However, the blitzed clown that sat across from her; still had a bent cone, but this time with a bandage around it.

"Are you hungry?" Ben asked finally, looking at her. Almost…trying to be nice.

Almost on cue, her stomach started to growl, and Sally giggled.

"She is! She is!" She laughed. Ben seemed to have smirked just a little bit before disappearing into the kitchen.

"_Why am I being treated so…nicely all of a sudden?"_ She thought before burying her face into her arms again shivering.

"_I just want to go home…sleep in my own bed…why can't I leave? Is it because of me knowing about them?"_ Her thoughts started to jumble together. It was getting really late…and she was becoming more and more spent as the time dragged on.

"Here you go miss!" It was the little girl, when Zoe lifted her head; the bright green eyes met hers.

"W…What is it?" She asked, the girl smiled more.

"It's the goose from earlier; all I did was cut it up and put it on a sandwich!" She seemed so happy about her work…Zoe couldn't say no.

When she took it from Sally, she almost thought about it being poison…and the possibilities of it killing her.

"Lady Rosie was right. No one here is going to poison you. If that's what you're thinking about." Sally's eyes seemed to darken a shade.

"I miss Jane, but Lady Rosie said she was a bad, bad person…not like us." She suddenly perked up as Zoe took a bite of the sandwich, which…tasted absolutely amazing.

"Is it good? Is it good?!" She asked, bouncing and Zoe offered her a smile.

"Yes…it's amazing Sally." She replied taking another bite.

"After you're done, you're coming back to my room." Zoe almost choked on the sandwich. When she turned around and stared.

Ticci Tobi stood there, almost…willing for her to run again. Zoe shuddered, fear, terror whatever you want to call it, crept up against her skin and made her shudder.

"Oh come on Tobi! Let her stay here a little bit longer! Teddy likes her!" Sally, noticing Zoe's discomfort tried to make an effort. Tobi's brow knitted together.

"No." He whispered, eye's glaring at L.J.

L.J ignored his presence while watching the movie. Zoe sat still, waiting for something to happen.

Finally, L.J looked over and smirked row, after row of sharp teeth glimmering red.

"If you think I'm going to go after you, with these lollipops in the room. You're wrong. It's rude to fight in front of a lady…but what would you know? After all, Clockwork will be here tomorrow night. And what are you going to do when she finds about Ms. I'm going to break your nose with a stick?" He made a point…L.J was right for once. He couldn't just have TWO girls in his bedroom. One of which was his ex, and the other made him feel…funny.

Sally pointed to Tobi's hand.

"Tobi, you're ticking again." Sally pointed out.

Zoe shook her head as she stood from the couch.

"I'm not going with you if you're ticking. I've seen what you become…" She felt her panic rise in her throat again. Ben stood there, watching the scene unfold.

"Yo. Calm down Tobi. Natalie is a really cool chick. Explain your situation and she'll talk it out with you. It's no big deal-"

Tobi turned, hand at his axe.

"NO BIG DEAL?! BEN SHE'S A FUCKING HUMAN IN OUR MANSION! I ALREADY GOT SHIT FROM THE BOSS AND THE CLOWN! NATALIE WOULD BTUCHER ME!" Tobi was screaming at the top of his lungs, almost making his throat become sore. He was in absolute terror himself, and he didn't know why or how he was put in this situation.

"Tobi…" Zoe whispered. He turned, staring at her.

"This is your fault…if whatever attacked your family had killed you…I wouldn't be in this mess…" He gritted his teeth tears flowing over his face.

"I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" He screamed, tossing his axe on the ground stomping away.

The room grew silent.

She felt numb.

Dead.

Sally reached up to touch her hand. But, the tears that she locked away fell down her face.

"_He wishes…me dead…"_ It was a statement…not a question. And as she watched him storm away. Her heart somehow was breaking.

She was forced back into this prison.

She didn't belong here.

She never will.

Why were they forcing her to be here? She wouldn't say anything…she just wanted to go back to having her semi-normal life. Just…away from this.

"_He wants me dead…"_ It dawned on her…something….something she…she just, never thought about before. Sally tugged at her hand.

"Zoe…?" When she looked down at the little girl, her tears still streamed down her face.

"Don't listen to him…Tobi's just mad…he's confused about what to do. And Clockwork is a very, pretty lady. Just like you." Sally's attempt to make her feel better…worked, but she still ached.

"T…Thank you Sally." The pain in Zoe's voice made L.J look over, he would normally feel satisfied at the pain. But now, he just…felt awful. Ben, Sally, and L.J watched as Zoe fell back onto the couch and sobbed.

"Am I just hated everywhere I go?" She whimpered, Sally not letting go of her hand.

"I don't hate you…Benny doesn't hate you…I can't speak for L.J…" Sally pulled Zoe's other hand away and held them both.

"We want to help you…" She looked over at Ben who nodded silently and then to L.J who sighed.

"I'm sorry for attacking you at first…I didn't know who you are, and it is my job to protect the Master's young children." He looked down; a small giggle escaped his throat.

"But, I don't hate you. I was simply doing as I was told." Zoe nodded, but still felt the dread in her stomach.

"Why…is this happening?" Zoe asked, and Sally gave her a soft smile, pushing away her short black hair from her face.

"Because, someone in this house fucked up and put the blame on Tobi." Ben's mouth dropped in shock and L.J stood.

"Young lady…!" L.J snapped. Sally looked back, green eyes ablaze.

"She's my friend…and someone hurt my friend. I don't appreciate this!" She snapped, and L.J backed down. Zoe stood, holding her head.

"Thank you guy's for the help…but I need to go see E.J…my head is pounding." As Zoe headed to exit the living area, Sally couldn't help but feel horrible, like something bad was going to happen. She ran over to Ben and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his stomach.

"Something bad is going to happen Benny…something really bad…" Ben placed his hand on the back of her head.

"Everything will be okay Sally…" He somehow…didn't even mind her calling him Benny…after all she was like his little sister.

…

Zoe stared up at the plain white door, knocking once, twice. And silence followed.

"_Maybe he's not here…"_ She thought. She tried the door knob and it opened with ease.

"_Okay…go in…grab a scalpel run out…simple enough."_ Darting her eyes around the room; no one was there. Sighing she worked with haste, rummaging through random drawers.

"_Tubing…pliers…anesthetic material…where the hell…? Oh!" _Finally in the last drawer she found the scalpels. She grabbed one, pulling it out and stuffing it in her belt loop. She darted to the door, before E.J stopped her.

"What are you doing in my room Ms. Zoe?" He asked. He didn't seem mad, just…curious.

"I was looking for you, so you can check my stitches. I thought you were in. Sorry." He seemed to believe her by nodding.

"Let me check, sit. Please." He pointed to one of the stretchers. She hesitated before sitting.

"So, do you like it so far in the mansion?" He asked, looking through one of his drawers. Zoe looked down at her dirty sneakers.

"I take your silence as a no. I don't blame you. Being under the same roof as a bunch of serial killers…well can be quite uncomfortable." When he turned around, he held a light and a pair of tweezers.

"Now let's take a look at that head of yours." He had a small smile in his voice, which made Zoe a bit envious.

The light almost blinded her eyes, as he poked, prodded. He nodded, and then turned to the other rather large lump on her temple.

"What happened here?" He asked, looking at her with slight concern.

"How else do you think I was brought back? On my own will?" She snapped, crossing her arms.

"Tobi knocked me out and brought me back." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Nausea? Dizziness? Sleepiness? Headache?" He went down the list, her eyes snapped at him, almost glairing.

"Why do you care? You eat human organs. How do I know you're not going to steal a kidney from me?" She snapped again. He seemed to freeze in what he was doing; the oozing of the black tar became heavier.

"I care, because I USED to be a medical student…" He growled, clenching his fists.

"I do have some human feelings Ms. Zoe. Now answer my fucking question!" He started to feel the anger boiling up in his stomach.

"Only a headache." She shrunk back down to a smaller size and he nodded.

"Keep an eye on it. Put ice, then warmth…and if you start feeling sleepy, don't fall asleep for at least the next ten hours." He turned around, grabbing a unlabeled bottle of blue pills.

"Take these for the headache. It's one hundred milligrams of methylmorphinan. Er…morphine. Use only ONCE a day…twice every ten hours if the pain comes back." He handed her the bottle.

"_Maybe I wouldn't need the scalpel…"_ She thought.

"Also, I would like my scalpel back. It's surgical steel…one of the best I have." He motioned his head to her belt loop.

"How…?" She asked.

"You came in here for a reason. And to be checked out isn't one of them…I'm trying to be friendly and help…everything happens for a reason Ms. Zoe. Now please, at least try to be civil with Tobi. He's not used to not killing someone." He reached out, waiting for her to place the scalpel on his hand, and she did just that.

"Now, please leave and meet him in his room. I'm sure you would want a nice hot shower after everything that happened…" Glancing over his shoulder, he looked over her bruised face.

"He never truly intends to hurt those he loves…I guess…that's why he chooses not to get close to them. He almost lost Boss…he lost his mother. And now, he's about to lose you." E.J shook his head.

"How do you know all this?" She asked, jumping up feeling slightly lightheaded. But she stood still, waiting to see if he was going to say something else.

"I'm a doctor. What do you expect?" He chuckled before nodding to the door.

"Get out. Please." He asked, moving things around. She gave one last look before walking out of E.J's room closing the door silently, stuffing the pill bottle in her pants pocket.

Leaning heavily against the wall for a moment or two, then she pondered. She had no idea where Tobi's room was. But, she walked down the hall, looking door to door as if to figure out which one was which. Since the last time she was here, she didn't give a shit about knowing whose door was whose she is just wanted out. And now, here she was, walking down the hall trying to figure out where his room was.

"_How ironic. Escape just to come back again. Some fairy tale huh?"_ She almost laughed at herself.

"So…you're running back to me huh?" He growled, brushing passed her. His arm deliberately pushing her.

"Get in the room…and stay in the room." She watched him, eyes wary.

"I said get in the room." He snapped. Wincing she nodded.

She wouldn't be around much longer; she would find an escape…one way or another.

…

Legs crossed, she sat on the bed watching Tobi mess around with something by his television stand. His back was to her and she kept fidgeting. Moving slightly uncomfortable, the pill bottle in her back pocket was making it kind of hard to _be_ comfortable.

"Would you stop moving? You're making it hard to concentrate." He said over his shoulder. Zoe pulled her knees to her chest, carefully observing, watching…waiting.

"Tobi?" She tried speaking, her voice a little bit more than a whisper. He looked over his shoulder, furrowing his brow.

"What?" He snapped eyeing her. She put on her most innocent face, and looked down at her knees.

"May I please go take a shower? I have dried blood all in my hair." She pointed to the side of her face, were he had struck her. He gave her a quick head to toe look through the nodded.

"You know where my bathroom is. Now leave me in peace." He turned back around, getting on his knees moving something. She stood, watching him for a moment longer.

"You shouldn't have treated me like this…" She whispered. He grunted.

"You should've believed me when I said I wasn't a monster." Ignoring his words she opened the door.

"Don't lock it." He growled. She rolled her eyes, slamming it shut.

The sound of glass shattering from the other side of the door made a small smirk slip across her tight lips. She reached behind her, taking the pill bottle out of her pocket. Looking it over, wondering how many pills she would have to take in order for her not to wake up, or feel anymore.

She sighed, turning on the water, and pulling a lever making the shower head turn on. The water started off cold, but quickly steamed up the room.

Zoe stripped her clothing; unaware how long she would have before Tobi came in to check on her. She popped open the pill bottle. Putting one in her mouth, she swallowed.

She put another.

And another.

Another.

Another.

And another.

After a while she lost count of how many she put into her system.

Stepping into the hot shower; sitting down she waited, and waited…after about twenty minutes the world began to spin.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this…why am I doing this?" _ Erratic last second thoughts, which came too late.

"_What's done is done. I can't reverse time…" _Her stomach started to tighten; she couldn't feel the tips of her toes anymore.

"_Why am I going numb? Is this the way people feel when they overdose?"_ She asked herself. The numbness went to the tips of her fingers. She couldn't feel her feet. Eye lids becoming heavy.

Only able to tilt her head over to look at the pill bottle and spilt pills; her heart seemed to slow.

"_Was this the right thing to do?"_ She questioned. Numbness slipping up to her knees; she couldn't move her feet or legs anymore. Finally, she felt the numbness she wanted, but something else started to happen…her feet began to jerk suddenly. Her chest started to hurt uncontrollably.

She knew she had made a mistake.

"Tobi…" It was nothing more than a futile attempt. Too high, to even realize she tried to speak and failed. She attempted to move, but her brain couldn't function. Before long, she would really be dead.

"_Zoe? You alright in there?"_ Tobi knocked on the door twice. Her eyes lids becoming like stone. Now, her stomach convulsed and something came out of her mouth.

The door splintered as it was kicked off its hinges. Fear, panic, and worry settled across Tobi's face as he watched Zoe start to have a seizure, and foaming from her mouth.

….

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Screaming, he grabbed her, yanking her from the tub. The only thing he saw before her naked body convulsing was the blue pills sprawled across the bathroom floor. Mentally SCREAMING at himself that he was a fucking retard.

He picked her up, aiming her mouth for the toilet and shoved his fingers down her throat.

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" He screamed from his bathroom. Still shoving fingers down her throat, trying to find her uvula; finally a reaction. She gagged, and puked, missing the toilet…but he didn't care.

"Come on Zoe…you need to puke up the rest." He was urging her, urging her to keep vomiting.

He leaned her forward, probing his fingers in her throat, trying to make her vomit again…but she went limp. She stopped moving, and breathing.

"No…" His eyes wide, he pulled her close to his body. Looking over her face, her lips turning blue.

She wasn't breathing.

"Fuck!" He screamed. Tears fogged his vision, putting his hands to her chest, he started pushing. Doing chest compressions.

"COME ON! HELP!" He screamed even louder.

Before long, she wouldn't be alive…period. If someone…didn't…come help..

"_No…No…I lost my mom…I can't lose you too…"_ Mentally he was breaking, tears kept pouring over his face…but he kept his mouth set, and jaw tight. He leaned down, taking two deep breaths, and putting them into her.

"Come on Zoe…! You've gotta come back to me!" He kept pushing, and pushing.

Pitter patter of feet, his bedroom door slammed against the wall.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" He screamed, counting to twenty. Leaning down he put his lips over hers and breathed for her.

"Wake up Zoe! Please!" He cried.

"What the…?" Tobi looked over to see his brother, Masky standing in his bedroom, staring at the scene before him.

"Go get dad and E.J! PLEASE!" He begged, screamed and cried. With only a nod, Tobi was left there with Zoe again.

"Zoe…please…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being an ass…I'm sorry for not taking care of you…god damn it I love you!" He cried, pushing harder, and harder…praying that the chest compressions would work more effeciantly if he pushed down harder.

"MOVE!" E.J screamed bursting in first before Slender, and Masky.

Everything was happening so fast, Tobi couldn't register everything. One second he was on top of Zoe pushing on her chest. The next he was on the floor, being held back by Masky while E.J lifted Zoe up into his arms and disappeared.

"_What…just happened?"_ He lowered his head, shoulders slumped…and he screamed.

"GOD DAMN IT!" He roared. Anger so uncontrollable…he thought he might combust.

His bathroom walls spun the smell of vomit and piss littered his bathroom. He was covered in it, trying to help Zoe. But now, it was just him, Masky, and his dad…hands balled into fists.

"WHY AM I SUCH A FUCKING MONSTER!?" He shouted at them. He sobbed, he wept uncontrollably.

Slender looked down at both Masky and Hoodie. Himself, wondering how his wonderful proxy had gotten into such a precarious situation. How something as simple as a 'hunt and kill' mission would go terribly wrong. He couldn't help but feel the pain of his beloved son…watching as he screamed, and cried in anger. He felt that way too…when Roslind was hurt.

When she died for him…

When she…almost left him and a child alone.

"_Annika…your mother is a hero…"_ When he looked down to his proxy, he did the one thing, he normally would never do.

"You love her…don't you?" He asked. Tobi looked up, eyes already swollen and red from crying.

"What?" He whispered.

Tension filled the room.

"You love her…" This time, it was a statement. And Tobi bowed his head, and cried.

"I do…I fucking do god damn it!" He shook his matted mop of hair.

"_How did I fall in love with her? When did it happen?" _He asked himself. Before long, he realized Slender was kneeling in front of him, touching his chin. When he looked up to his 'boss', the person he looked up too as a father for so long.

"I will give her one month. She must watch all of us go out and kill. Twice a week, a new person each week; we will teach her how to become one of us…" The look in Tobi's eyes made him realize, that he feared the same thing most would.

"And if she doesn't decide to become one of us?" He asked, touching Slender's wrist. He too then bowed his head, realizing he had a soft spot for the girl.

"Either she dies…or she goes to Zalgo and he'll decide."


End file.
